Thinking Of You
by HoweverLongItTakes31
Summary: Damon Salvatore y Caroline Forbes son una hermosa pareja que resguarda un fuerte y grande amor. Pero, cuando Klaus Mikaelson, el mejor amigo de Damon llega a la ciudad, y por una casualidad del destino Caroline resulta ser su nueva decoradora, a la que decide seducir, sin saber que se trataba de la novia de su gran amigo... No caer en tentaciones peligrosas va a ser muy difícil.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO THINKING OF YOU

Caroline alzo la vista leyendo el gran anuncio "SALVATORE INDUSTRIES", el cual había visto ya innumerables veces, se adentró por las puertas de cristal templado saludando a todos los empleados amablemente como cada vez que visitaba a su novio. El guapo y exitoso empresario Damon Salvatore. Llevaban dos años juntos, desde que el regreso de Londres, Inglaterra, donde se encontraba estudiando la carrera de Negocios Internacionales.

Se conocían desde pequeños, crecieron juntos ya que sus respectivas familias eran muy amigas. Estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro desde siempre. Pero nunca tuvieron el suficiente valor para expresar sus sentimientos. El tiempo pasó y ambos estudiaron fuera de Chicago, Caroline se mudó a Nueva York para estudiar diseño de interiores en una prestigiosa Universidad.

Cuando ambos volvieron a reencontrarse en una cena de año nuevo que festejaron sus familias, los sentimientos salieron a flote de nuevo. Y entonces el, se armó de valor y se dedicó a conquistarla hasta que iniciaron una relación formal.

–Buenos días, Bon – saludo la rubia a su amiga y secretaria de su novio Bonnie Bennett cuando salió del ascensor – Esta Damon?

–Hola Care. Si, ¿quieres que te anuncie? – Caroline negó con la cabeza mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la morena. Ella quería sorprenderlo, la chica entendió muy bien y asintiendo riendo.

Camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de su novio la cual tenía plasmado su nombre en ella con letras doradas. DAMON SALVATORE – PRESIDENTE. Sonrió entusiasmada, acomodo su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros y arreglo un poco su ajustado y elegante vestido rojo. El cual sabia era el favorito de su novio, cada vez que se lo veía puesto sus ojos brillaban con un destello de deseo. Giro suavemente el pomo de la puerta y la grabe voz de Damon, inundo sus oídos. Amaba su voz tan varonil, la volvía loca.

Él estaba recargado sobre su asiento hablando por teléfono con algún cliente- ella imagino- debido a su expresión molesta con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se percató de la presencia de su chica, rápidamente sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los de ella. Enseguida y como de costumbre Damon se perdió en ella, admirándola de arriba abajo. Nunca se cansaría de deleitarse con la belleza de mujer que tenía por novia, se sentía el hombre más suertudo del mundo. Sus ojos se iluminaron e instantáneamente relajo su expresión.

Caroline se deslizo dentro de la habitación, tomando asiento frente a él, indicándole que esperaría a que terminara su llamada. Unos minutos después, por fin finalizo de hablar y en seguida se levantó hasta ella. Se inclinó a su altura y estampo sus labios con los suyos en un delicado y apasionado beso al que ella respondió envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–Hola hermosa – Susurro contra sus labios mientras se apartaba lentamente. – ¿A que debo su maravillosa presencia Señorita Forbes? – Caroline sonrió dulcemente ante sus palabras, siempre era tan amoroso con ella.

–Quería invitarlo almorzar, Señor Salvatore – explico con una sonrisa ladina plasmada en su rostro. – ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme para el almuerzo, Señor Presidente? – El soltó una risita ladeando la cabeza.

–Me encantaría, Señorita – Beso la suave y delicada mano de su novia para enseguida entrelazarla con la suya. Se despidieron de Bonnie con la mano caminando por el pasillo con sus manos entrelazadas. Para todo el mundo, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, el uno para el otro. Siempre eran tan cariñosos. Demostrando cuando se amaban a cada momento y en cada situación. En los ojos de Damon, se podía ver el amor por su chica, y obviamente también en los de Caroline.


	2. New Handsome Client

**CAPÍTULO I.** NEW HANDSOME CLIENT / _NUEVO APUESTO CLIENTE_

En su camino al elevador para bajar al estacionamiento de la empresa se toparon de frente con el hermano menor de Damon, Stefan. Con quien Caroline tenía una grandiosa amistad.

–¡Hola Stef! – corrió hacia él lanzándose en sus brazos. Este la rodeo instantáneamente, para después besar su mejilla en saludo. Damon sonreía detrás de ellos, amaba la relación que su hermano y su novia tenían, eran muy unidos.

–Hola Care – contesto el con entusiasmo de ver a su cuñada. Caroline regreso hasta Damon volviendo a tomar su mano. – ¿A dónde van?

–Almorzar juntos – Respondió Damon – ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

–Gracias, pero no puedo tengo que encontrarme con Elena en el hospital.

–¿Tiene revisión hoy? – Preguntó Caroline con alegría. Elena la esposa de Stefan, y prima de Caroline tenía ya cuatro meses de embarazo. Lo cual hacía muy feliz a la rubia, iba a ser tía.

–Si, le harán un ultrasonido.

Bajaron junto con Stefan hasta el estacionamiento, y una vez ahí se despidieron de él deseándole mucha suerte. Damon abrió la puerta de su muy preciado Audi A7 para su hermosa novia. Rodeo el auto y después subió en el asiento del conductor. Arranco y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento incorporándose a la gran avenida.

Camino al restaurant, platicaron de diversos temas. En el estéreo se escuchaba la canción favorita de Caroline, Crazy in Love de Beyoncé. Damon la miraba de reojo mientras ella cantaba a la perfección. Era tan hermosa que dolía. Le encantaba la luz que irradiaba. Él estaba completamente enamorado de ella y sabía claramente que siempre lo estaría.

Estaciono el auto frente al lugar donde almorzarían juntos e inmediatamente rodeo el carro para abrirle la puerta a su chica. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y enredó su mano derecha en el fuerte brazo de él. Caminaron a paso firme hasta adentrarse al lugar. El maître los llevo hasta una mesa a lado de una gran ventana con vista al pequeño jardín que se encontraba en el lugar. Almorzaron amenamente, disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro.

Una hora después, Damon llevó a Caroline hasta su trabajo, la pequeña compañía de remodelación y diseño de interiores que había iniciado apenas hace unos meses. La cual estaba teniendo demasiado éxito, debido a que trabajo de Caroline era excelente. Se había llenado de clientes en tan solo unos cuantos meses, y estaba orgullosa de ella misma. El la acompaño hasta la entrada del lugar y beso su labios en un feroz beso, tardaron en separarse y ambos quedaron con ganas de más. Pero tenían asuntos de los cuales encargarse. Se despidieron con otro beso y acordaron, en que él la recogería a las 7:00 pm para la cena que cada mes se realizaba en la mansión Salvatore, donde vivían los padres de Damon, a la que obviamente la familia de Caroline asistiría.

Caroline vio a su novio alejarse en su flamante auto y después se giró para caminar en dirección a su oficina. Dos de sus empleadas, Meredith y Jenna la recibieron con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hola de nuevo chicas – dijo la rubia a lo que ellas contestaron a su saludo – ¿Alguna novedad? – Meredith reviso la computadora en el escritorio unos segundos y después asintió.

–Tienes una cita en una hora, para la decoración de un departamento.

–Okey – musito Caroline – ¿Podrías darme la dirección? – La chica tomo un post it y procedió a escribir lo que su jefa le pedía. Una vez con la dirección en sus manos, entro a su oficina para recoger algunas cosas que necesitaba y pidió un taxi.

Después de pagarle al taxista Caroline se adentró al lujoso edificio que se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de Chicago, intercambio algunas palabras con el portero del lugar y este le indico a qué piso tenía que subir y el número de departamento. Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón del último piso. Salió del ascensor y camino por el pasillo hasta estar frente a la puerta del lugar. El portero le había dicho que el dueño ya se encontraba esperándola, así que tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió y un tipo bastante atractivo apareció frente a ella. La observó boquiabierto o más bien la examinó por unos segundos lo que la puso algo nerviosa.

–Buenas tardes – saludó ella cordialmente extendiendo su mano hasta él. – Soy Caroline Forbes, la decoradora.

–Oh claro – Respondió el algo pasmado - Adelante – Él se hizo a un lado dejándole suficiente espacio para entrar al lugar. – Es un placer señorita Forbes. Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson.

–Un gusto, Señor Mikaelson – Comentó mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar imaginando todas las posibles ideas para la remodelación. El la observo detenidamente caminar por el lugar embelesado con su belleza. Le llamó mucho la atención la luz que emanaba de esa mujer. Ella parloteaba y él no estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención a sus palabras. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pensando en lo hermosa que era. Caroline se paró frente a él moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para llamar su atención.

–¿Discúlpame, decías? – Ella rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Hablo como 5 minutos como loca sobre las ideas que tenía para el departamento y este tipo ni siquiera presto atención.

–¿Que si tenía alguna idea sobre cómo le gustaría decorar el lugar? – El negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Y ella enseguida sacó algunas fotografías de otros departamentos para mostrárselas. - Estas fotografías son trabajos que ya he realizado – Explicó entregándoselas – Podrían darle alguna idea de lo que le gustaría – El observo detalladamente cada una. No le habían mentido cuando le habían recomendado a la chica. Su trabajo era espectacular sin lugar a dudas.

–Me gusta este – mencionó mostrándole la fotografía de vuelta.

–Creo que quedaría perfecto – comentó ella con una sonrisa – Es muy varonil, buena elección – Él le sonrió de vuelta, lo que hizo que ella pusiera cierta atención en los hoyuelos que se formaron en sus labios, lo cual le pareció muy atractivo. Rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza – ¿Cuándo le gustaría que comenzara?

–Lo más pronto posible – Respondió. Caroline noto mejor su acento, el cual era sexy. Dios, que rayos estaba pensando.

–Bien, puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda para mañana para darle una cotización aproximada.

–Perfecto.

–¿A las 2 de la tarde, está bien? – Preguntó. Él asintió de acuerdo mirándola fijamente, no podía dejar de admirar lo bella que era. Caroline se sintió algo nerviosa ante como la miraba ese guapo hombre – Bien, esta es mi tarjeta, ahí está la dirección de la oficina junto con el respectivo teléfono y también mi número celular.

–Gracias – musito. – Supongo que la veo mañana, Señorita Forbes – el tono con el cual lo dijo hizo que Caroline se estremeciera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica sacudiera los cuerpos de ambos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa causando en el cierta excitación, la chica era preciosa y es algo que Klaus no podría dejar pasar desapercibido, ni él ni ningún hombre podrían. Caroline, pensó que sus ojos eran como unas preciosas esmeraldas. Mientras él pensaba en lo encantador que era su cuerpo, y aún más por el vestido que resaltaba sus curvas.

–Hasta entonces – dijo Caroline saliendo del trance, camino hasta la puerta para salir del departamento. El la observó salir con su andante tan elegante y sexy. Gozando de la perfecta vista del trasero de la chica.

–¡Dios, que preciosura! – Exclamó cuando la puerta se cerró completamente. Klaus había quedado completamente cautivado por la preciosa rubia, y en su mente solo pensaba en lo mucho que desea volver a verla mañana.

(…)

Exactamente como había prometido, Damon apareció en el departamento de su novia a las 7 pm para recogerla. Cuando Caroline abrió la puerta para recibirlo, el no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por lo preciosa y sensual que ella lucia. Tenía puesto un vestido negro que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y con un escote discreto, sus mangas se transparentaban con estampados de flores, y lucía sus delgadas y torneadas piernas con unas mallas oscuras con tacones de aguja en el mismo tono. Ella se mordió el labio inferior cohibida por la mirada oscura llena de deseo que este poseía en estos momentos.

– Hey hermosa – Murmuró él saliendo de su trance. Se acercó para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios rosados. Ella se deleitó aspirando su aroma tan varonil, el cual la volvía loca. Era una fragancia para caballero que ella le había regalado para navidad. Y que desde ese momento el no dejo de usarla.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Él asintió de acuerdo, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hasta el ascensor.

Todo el camino hasta la casa de los padres de él, se dedicaron a platicar cómo había ido la jornada laboral de cada uno después de que se despidieran al medio día. Caroline le contó sobre un nuevo departamento que tenía que remodelar. Omitiendo acerca del guapo dueño. Damon como casi siempre le contó acerca de sus reuniones y como se estaban preparando para recibir a su nuevo socio, un millonario empresario que conoció en Londres, quien estaba muy interesado en hacer negocios con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Salvatore, los padres de Caroline, la pareja Forbes ya se encontraban ahí. Platicando muy amenamente con los padres de su novio. Ellos al verlos entrar a la sala, se levantaron enseguida para saludarlos cariñosamente. Damon estrecho su mano con la de su padre, para después con el padre de su novia o como él ya lo llamaba, su suegro. Caroline abrazo y beso a las dos mujeres que eran tan importantes para ella, su madre y la madre de su novio y mejor amigo.

Damon se puso a conversar junto con los dos hombres mayores, haciendo a Caroline rodar los ojos. Porque siempre tenían que ponerse hablar de negocios – pensó – Su padre era dueño de una empresa de bienes raíces muy exitosa en la ciudad y tenía algunas otras sedes alrededor del país, casi siempre donde había sedes de las empresas Salvatore.

Un rato después la pareja próxima a ser padres, Elena y Stefan. Aparecieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Lily Salvatore, corrió hasta ellos para abrazar a su hijo mejor y a su nuera. Después del gran recibimiento prosiguieron a saludar a los demás presentes. Los recién llegados comenzaron a contar sobre su cita con el ginecólogo. Él bebé Gilbert-Salvatore, estaba en perfectas condiciones. En un mes más podrían saber el sexo del pequeño.

–Ojala sea niña – Dijo Elena emocionada. Stefan sonrió imaginándose una pequeña Elena, con cabellos castaños y los preciosos ojos color avellana de su madre. Sin duda, esa idea le fascinaba.

–Eso sería fabuloso, Me volvería loca comprando cosas para mi linda sobrina – Damon rió, porque sabía que exactamente así sería. Si de algo no tenía duda es de que su novia era una loca por las compras. Recordó la vez que visitaron Italia por su primer aniversario juntos. Él quiso regalarle un nuevo guardarropa, pero después de que ella lo hiciera recorrer todas las tiendas, tal vez se arrepintió un poco.

–Me vuelvo loca si me dan una nieta, chicos – Comentó Lily con una amplia sonrisa

–Bueno a mí me gustaría que fuera un niño – Manifestó Elizabeth Forbes – De nuestro lado de la familia solo hay chicas, nos vendría muy bien un varón a la familia - Elena asintió de acuerdo con su tía, o más bien debería decir su madre. Ya que ella junto a su esposo se había hecho completamente cargo de ella y su hermana gemela Katherine cuando sus padres fallecieron en un terrible accidente.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más como la gran familia que eran. Uno de los temas importantes fue la fiesta de celebración para Elena y el bebé, el Baby Shower. Las dos madres tenían tantas ideas, ambas querían que fuera un día espectacular. Caroline se ofreció para toda la decoración. Los hombres por supuesto solo ofrecieron pagar todo el evento, ya que ellos no tenían mucha creatividad que aportar.

–La cena está servida. – Anuncio Lily – Pasemos al comedor.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre los Salvatore y los Forbes. Lily aviso sobre la fiesta del trigésimo aniversario de ella y Giuseppe, el cual festejarían dentro de unas semanas con una gran fiesta en su mansión. Por supuesto Caroline se ofreció ayudarle a la madre de su novio con la organización del evento.

Damon y Stefan entraron al despacho de su padre un momento antes de despedirse de todos. Giuseppe quería hablar con sus hijos - quienes ahora estaban al mando de la empresa - sobre el nuevo socio que venía desde Inglaterra. Aunque su papá se haya retirado hace dos años siempre quería estar al tanto de todo.

–Tenemos una reunión con el mañana por la mañana – Dijo Stefan metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Bien, ¿tienen todo listo?

–Si padre – contestaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Su padre asintió orgulloso, no tenía dudas cuando cedió su empresa a sus dos hijos. Y ahora viendo el gran potencial que han mostrado, estaba muy confiado que había sido la mejor decisión. Sus dos hijos llevarían la empresa por un buen camino.

Luego de que los dos hermanos salieron del despacho junto a su padre, prosiguieron a despedirse de su familia. Stefan y Elena subieron a su Volvo XC90, una camioneta muy elegante color negro brillante. Damon junto con Caroline los vieron alejarse de la mansión. El abrió la puerta para su novia y después rodeo el carro para subir al lado del conductor. De camino al departamento de Caroline fueron platicando sobre lo bien que había estado la velada. Y obviamente ella, no pudo dejar de hacer notorio lo feliz que estaba porque su prima-hermana, estuviera a punto de ser madre. Al ver a su novia tan entusiasmada, Damon pensó que tal vez ya sería hora de que ellos dieran el siguiente pasó en su relación y caminaran juntos por el altar.


	3. Old Friend, New Partner

CAPITULO II: Old Friend, New Partner

Caroline se despertó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los fuertes brazos de su novio la tenían bien sujeta contra su torso desnudo. La noche anterior él se había quedado a dormir en su apartamento, habían tenido una increíble noche de pasión, como todas las veces que han estado juntos. Damon era apasionado, era intenso. No tenía demasiada experiencia en esa área como para poder compararlo de alguna manera pero no cabía dudas de que era lo que muchas mujeres deseaban, amoroso, ardiente, satisfactorio... Lo amaba.

Se detuvo a observarlo dormir embelesada por su gran atractivo, le fascinaba verlo dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo, sereno y por supuesto guapísimo. Los ojos de chico se abrieron lentamente hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

–Hey hermosa.

–Hey tú, hermoso – Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Buenos días dormilón.

–Buenos días. ¿Llevas mucho observándome dormir?

–No solo unos minutos. Me gusta contemplarte – Dijo bajando su mano para rozar la mejilla de él. En un movimiento fugaz él toma su mano y la jalo tumbándola a espaldas sobre el colchón aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

–A mí me gusta besarte. - Estampo sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave pero lleno de pasión. Caroline se estremeció por el cálido contacto y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca. Los labios de él descendieron por su barbilla hasta enterrarse en su cuello - Se me antoja tomar una ducha y que mejor que en compañía de usted bella dama. – Dicho esto detuvo sus besos y se levantó cargándola en brazos para llevarla al baño. Caroline soltó un pequeño grito seguido de una carcajada animada.

El abrió la regadera y enseguida los introdujo a ambos al agua. La empotro sobre la pared causando que sus sexos se rozaran a causa de su desnudez. Ella soltó un gemido mientras su cuerpo se encendía de deseo por ese hombre, por el hombre que tanto amaba. Y que en esos momentos desea con todo su ser. El agua caía sobre sus cuerpos excitados mientras ellos eran solamente besos y caricias desenfrenadas.

–Por favor bebé…- jadeo entre besos.

–¿Por favor qué?

–Te necesito

–¿Donde?

–Dentro… de…. mí – Él le sonrió coqueto mientras enrollaba sus delgadas piernas en sus caderas.

–Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior. Poco a poco fue adentrándose en su cavidad, disfrutando de la sensación que esto le proporcionaba. – ¡Joder! – Una vez que él sintió sus paredes apretando alrededor de su longitud, empujó más y más fuerte. Puso sus grandes manos en las caderas de su chica y tomó un pezón en su boca. Caroline gimió cuando sintió sus dientes mordisquear su piel sensible.

–¡Dios!.- Caroline gritó mientras empujaba dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Se deslizó fuera de ella ligeramente. Ella gimió con molestia por la sensación de abandono. – Más bebé, más – exigió. Las palabras excitaron más el pelinegro. Le encantaba oírla rogar por más y es algo que él estaba dispuesto a darle. Volvió a entrar en ella lentamente marcando un ritmo perfecto y delicioso. Poco después, la sintió explotar a su alrededor y notó la mirada de puro placer en su rostro mientras su liberación siguió poco después.

–Delicioso – comentó él aun sin salir de ella. – Ahora si a ducharnos. – Ella sonrió mientras alcanzaba el champú de la repisa.

Una vez saciados, duchados y arreglados desayunaron juntos en la pequeña terraza del departamento de Caroline. Ella había preparado café, había tostado algo de pan y picado un poco de fruta.

–Quiero contratarte un chofer – comentó él mientras se llevaba un pedazo de plátano a la boca. Caroline frunció el ceño. Es algo que él había tratado de hacer muchas veces antes pero ella siempre se negaba. Diciendo que no era necesario que le encantaba andar libremente por la ciudad – Es por seguridad, no me gusta la idea que tengas que trasladarte en taxi.

–No siempre es así, la mayoría de veces tú me llevas al trabajo.

–Pero no siempre podré hacerlo. Y cuando eso pase tengo que tener la tranquilidad que alguien lo hará por mí y te dejara sana y salva en el trabajo o a donde sea que vayas. – Ella estaba a punto de rezongar pero él se lo impidió levantándose hasta ella para besar sus labios. – Por favor preciosa. Yo solo quiero cuidar de ti. Hazlo por mí – Ella dudó por unos momentos dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, pero el que él estuviera ahí arrodillado frente a ella con esos ojitos suplicantes no ayudaba mucho.

–Está bien, acepto. – Él sonrió victorioso para después besar su pequeña mano.

Damon aparcó su auto en su ya asignado lugar grabado con letras amarillas con la palabra "PRESIDENTE". Entro al ascensor pulsando el piso 25 donde se encontraba su oficina. En el trayecto envió un rápido mensaje a su hermano para avisarle que ya se encontraba en la empresa. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron se encontró con su cuñada platicando con Bonnie en el recibidor.

–Hola cuñadita – saludo besando la frente de Elena – Buenos días, Bon.

–Bueno días, Señor Salvatore.

–¿Cómo amaneció mi pequeño sobrino hoy? – Preguntó acariciando el abultado vientre de la castaña.

–¿Sobrino? Podría ser una sobrina.

–Si tal vez, pero conservo la esperanza de que será un mini Stefan. – Elena rodó los ojos, mientras Bonnie reía por lo bajo. Unos minutos después su cuñada se despidió de él. Y entro a su oficina a dejar su maletín para buscar a su hermano.

Stefan se encontraba demasiado concentrado trabajando en el computador. Ni siquiera se percató que su hermano había entrado a su oficina hasta que Damon sacudió sus cabellos justo como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños.

–Buenos días, hermanito – dijo Damon sentándose frente a el sobre la cómoda silla de cuero negro. – ¿En qué estás trabajando?

–En la documentación de la empresa que queremos comprar en Detroit

–Vaya que eficiente, Señor Vicepresidente. – Stefan le sonrió falsamente y volvió su atención en lo que se encontraba trabajando – Bueno solo quería saludarte Stef, nuestro nuevo socio llegara en una hora así que me iré a revisar que todo esté en orden.

Regreso a su oficina para ponerse a trabajar mientras esperaba a que fueran las 10 de la mañana. Su mente vagó a la placentera forma en que había comenzado su mañana, haciendo el amor en la ducha con su amada Caroline. La chica que había de la que había estado enamorado la mayor parte de su vida. Su más preciado tesoro. Justo unos segundos después recordó que tenía un chofer que contratar, más bien un chofer que tuviera un poco de guardaespaldas, quería que su chica estuviera muy bien cuidada. Llamó a Bonnie por el intercomunicador para que se contactara con la agencia y le enviará los currículos de algunos candidatos. Y luego le pidió que enviara unas flores a la oficina de su novia.

Caroline trabajaba muy concentrada en la cotización para el señor Mikaelson. Su mente vago hasta los bonitos ojos verdes que este poseía. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos sin sentido. Siguió trabajando un rato más con la lista de todo material que iba ocupar para la remodelación del apartamento. Desde muebles hasta el más pequeño detalle de decoración. La puerta de su oficina se abrió, ella levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba. Era Meredith con un precioso arreglo de rosas rojas en sus brazos.

–Ha llegado esto para ti – Anuncio la chica con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Caroline se iluminaron con un brillo especial en ellos. Ese brillo que solo Damon lograba crear en ella.

–Ponlo por aquí. – La chica obedeció acomodándolo sobre la repisa a unos cuantos metros de ella y después salió de la oficina de su jefa cerrando la puerta detrás. Caroline acaricio una de las rosas, la tomo entre sus manos cuidando de no espinarse. La llevo hasta su nariz aspirando el bonito aroma de estas. Capturo la pequeña tarjeta en la cima del arreglo y comenzó a leerla.

 _"Gracias de nuevo por tan agradable mañana. Una más que agrego a la extensa lista de mis favoritas, y todas son contigo. Te amo —Damon"_

Soltó un suspiro encantada pero más que nada enamorada. Estos detalles eran por los cuales Damon conseguía enamorarla cada vez más. Regreso hasta su escritorio para enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento a su novio. Y después llamo a su suegra para ponerse de acuerdo cuando empezarían con los preparativos para su fiesta de aniversario.

(…)

Damon entró en una de la sala de reuniones del edificio junto con su hermano Stefan y las respectivas secretarias de los dos, Bonnie y Josette. Las dos chicas cargaban todos los documentos que los Salvatore necesitarían para esta reunión. Su nuevo socio ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación, esperando por ellos. Cuando este se percató de su presencia, sonrió ampliamente a su gran amigo. Damon hizo lo mismo caminando hasta él.

–¡Nik! – Exclamó contento por ver a su amigo sentando junto a su hermano Kol en la gran mesa. Damon lo había conocido cuando estuvo estudiando en el extranjero. Fueron compañeros de dormitorio, compañeros de borrachera y principalmente eran como hermanos. Y a Kol lo conoció en una fiesta de los Mikaelson. Se hicieron buenos amigos. El padre de ellos, era dueño de una muy prestigiada empresa en Inglaterra, que se dedicaba a la construcción. Hace algunos meses Mikael, su padre había decidido retirarse dejando al frente a Niklaus como el Presidente de esta. Entonces como la empresa de los Salvatore se dedicaba a la producción de distintos materiales, Klaus había llamado a Damon justo cuando tomo el mando, con un proyecto que los beneficiaría a ambos. Este mismo conllevaría a que crearían una sociedad entre las dos empresas, _"_ _SALVATORE INDUSTRIES"_ abastecería todos los materiales que _"MIKAELSON ENTERPRISES"_ ocuparía para llevar acabo sus construcciones.

–Damon, hermano. Que gusto volver a verte.

–Lo mismo digo – Respondió el abrazando a su amigo y palmeando su hombro.

–Hey Salvatore – Dijo Kol palmeando el hombro de Damon. – ¿Cómo ha estado mi empresario favorito? – Damon soltó una carcajada al igual que Klaus.

–Permítanme presentarles a mi hermano. Stefan, ellos son Niklaus y Kol Mikaelson. – hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió –Chicos, mi hermano menor, Stefan Salvatore

–Mucho gusto – Ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa de simpatía en el rostro.

–Igualmente, Stefan – Dijeron los Mikaelson al unísono.

–¿Bueno, les parece si comenzamos? – Pregunto el mayor de los Salvatore.

La reunión de negocios comenzó, Damon presento a los Mikaelson los documentos que ellos habían creado para la negociación. Este contenía todo lo que conllevaría esta sociedad, el porcentaje que ambos tendrían, el plan de trabajo, los mecanismos legales, las clausulas y muchas cosas más. Stefan prosiguió hablar sobre los beneficios y la visión que ellos habían contemplado para esta nueva sociedad entre las dos empresas. La finalidad de esto era que ambas empresas tendrían cierta expansión en el mercado y esta unión brindaría que se convirtieran en las empresas más fuertes de su rama. Y obviamente incrementaría muchísimo el capital económico de cada una.

El celular de Damon timbro, él se distrajo un momento de lo que ocurría en la sala para dar lectura al mensaje de texto.

 _"Gracias por las flores bebé, son hermosas. Siempre es maravilloso despertar contigo a mi lado. Te amo más_

 _Caroline Forbes_

 _01/04/2015 10:25 pm"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al leer tan bonitas palabras. Era un maldito cursi, nunca creyó actuar así. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba completamente enamorado y no le importaba en absoluto tener sus momentos de cursilería, porque por Caroline valía la pena serlo.

–¡Hey! – murmuró Klaus dando un manotazo contra la mesa para atraer la atención de su amigo quien miraba embelesado su teléfono celular. Damon dio un pequeño salto en su asiento sobresaltado - Cuidado, con esa sonrisa casi no se nota que estás enamorado… - Stefan y Kol soltaron una risita ante el comentario lo que causo a Damon rodar los ojos.

–Bueno mi amigo, en realidad estoy completamente enamorado.

–¿Ah sí? ¿El gran Damon Salvatore ha caído en las redes del amor, como ocurrió eso? – dijo Klaus divertido.

–¿Qué? ¿Tú, enamorado? ¡Ni de coña! – Exclamó Kol

–Sucede que el destino se puso a mi favor. ¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te hable hace años? – pidió a Klaus.

–Oh claro, a la que por cobarde nunca le confesaste tus sentimientos. – Stefan de nuevo rio recordando a su hermano cuando era un adolescente. Cada fin de semana que iban a pasar con los Forbes, siempre le decía que ahora estaba decido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Caroline. Y cuando llegaba el momento se arrepentía.

–Pues ahora esa chica, es mi novia. La mujer que me tiene completamente enamorado. – Klaus lo miró con algo de asombro. No creyó ver a su amigo de esta manera algún día. Cuando estaban en Inglaterra, Damon traía una chica diferente al departamento cada fin de semana. Bueno en realidad ambos hacían eso. Tenían fama de mujeriegos en el campus de la Universidad.

–Entonces tu etapa de casanova quedo atrás. – dijo Kol riendo entre dientes. Stefan veía divertido la situación frente a sus ojos.

–Ciertamente, pequeño Mikaelson. Ahora solo soy hombre de una mujer.

–Pues me alegro por ti, compañero. ¿Cuándo conoceré a la afortunada?

–Espero que pronto – Respondió Damon a Klaus.

Luego de la pequeña interrupción continuaron con la reunión aproximadamente por una horas más. Dejando en claro todos los puntos importantes. Al terminar los cuatro almorzaron juntos en un restaurant privado cerca de la empresa. Poniéndose al día sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas el tiempo que no se habían visto. Y Stefan conociendo a los dos viejos amigos de su hermano.

(…)

Caroline le daba un último vistazo a la cotización ya impresa en sus manos que había preparado para el Señor Mikaelson mientras terminaba su comida. No había salido de su oficina en todo el día todo su tiempo lo ocupo en la cotización y pidiendo pintura para la habitación de una casa que estaba terminando de remodelar. El interlocutor sonó y enseguida contesto.

–¿Si? – Preguntó mientras tiraba a la basura el paquete vacío que contenía su comida.

–Caroline, el señor Mikaelson está aquí. – Escucho a Jenna decir por el otro lado de la línea.

–Hazlo pasar. – Segundos después escuchó unos toques en la puerta, se levantó de su silla para abrir.

–Señorita Forbes – Dijo Klaus con una sonrisa en el rostro, se detuvo un poco a observar lo bella que se veía con aquel vestido negro causal con un discreto escote que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Estaba tan radiante y hermosa como la recordaba.

–Señor Mikaelson, Adelante. – Klaus entro pasando a su lado, el aroma a vainilla proveniente del perfume de la chica invadió sus fosas nasales causando un efecto cautivador en él. – Tome asiento por favor – Ella indico señalando el pequeño sillón café de terciopelo frente a su escritorio.

–Gracias.

–¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? ¿Agua? ¿Té? – "Que tal a ti misma querida", pensó él mientras la miraba seductor.

–No, nada gracias. – Caroline asintió algo incómoda por la forma en que el la observaba. Cogió el folder que contenía los presupuestos para mostrárselo.

–Aquí está la cotización, revísela por favor Señor Mikaelson – Sus manos se rozaron en el momento en que ella los movió hasta él. Él le dedico una media sonrisa y Caroline volvió apreciar los bonitos hoyuelos que se formaban en la comisura de sus labios.

–No tengo nada que revisar. El dinero no es problema, amor – respondió el. Caroline abrió los ojos al escuchar la última palabra salir de sus labios. ¿Él le había dicho amor? – Así que porque no firmamos el contrato y acordamos una fecha para que comiences con la remodelación. Y por favor tutéame. El señor Mikaelson es mi padre.

–¿Me has llamado amor?

–Oh, lo siento. Suelo llamar a las chicas así, me disculpo si te ha incomodado.

–No, nada de eso – Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros por su respuesta. Por un momento la palabra la había tomado desprevenida y había tenido cierto efecto agradable en ella. Hasta que el menciono que así llamaba a todas las chicas, para Caroline fue evidente que él era coqueto con cualquier mujer bonita que apareciera frente a él. Klaus la miraba muy atento, examinándola detenidamente. – Bueno pediré el contrato – Toma el intercomunicador y le pide a Jenna que haga un contrato con el nombre del Señor Mikaelson.

–¿Cuándo crees que podrías comenzar, Caroline? – Pregunto enfatizando su nombre. Ella se removió incomoda en su silla y al notarlo él sonrió. Era obvio que la ponía algo nerviosa y eso le gustaba.-¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, cierto?

–Claro. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ¿qué te parece el lunes, la próxima semana?

–Perfecto, sinceramente me urge que quede listo pronto. Estoy quedándome en un hotel en estos momentos, es cómodo pero me siento más a gusto en mi propio lugar.

–Entiendo – Ella murmuró mientras jugaba con su él dobladillo de su vestido. Un silencio incomodo se extendió por unos segundos dentro del lugar, hasta que Jenna entró después de tocar la puerta con el contrato en sus manos. – Gracias Jenna. – La chica asintió, miro a Klaus con coquetería lo cual hizo a Caroline rodar los ojos.

–¿Dónde firmo? – Preguntó Klaus

–Justo aquí, por favor – le mostró Caroline señalando la línea recta donde abajo se encontraba el nombre de él. Ella le ofreció una pluma y el principio de sus dedos volvió a rozar su mano. Klaus sonrió para sí mismo al notar un poco de color rosado en las mejillas de Caroline. De pronto el celular de la chica sonó anunciando un mensaje y ella lo tomó entre sus manos rápidamente.

 _"Cena. Tu y yo, esta noche, hice una reservación en MK. Te recojo a las 8 pm"_

 _Damon Salvatore_

 _01/04/2015 2:25 pm_

Ella sonrió admirando la pantalla de su celular. El noto como sus ojos se iluminaron e hizo una mueca de molestia pensando que diría ese mensaje para que la expresión de su cara haya cambiado tan rápido.

–Listo – musito el para llamar su atención y le entrego el documento ya firmado.

–Muy bien, eso todo. – Ella se levantó de la silla sonriéndole. – Te veo dentro de unos días para comenzar. – Klaus se levantó de la silla también, no muy convencido de querer irse ya. Pero bueno, ya había firmado el contrato y al parecer no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Camino hasta la puerta y cuando estaba por girar la perilla una idea vino a su cabeza. No perdía nada con intentarlo, pensó para sus adentros. Volteo para mirar a Caroline de nuevo y se paró justo frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio. – ¿Ocurre algo?

–No – contestó – Solo… ¿Quería preguntarte si te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo esta noche? – Caroline se tensó ante sus palabras. ¿Él estaba invitándola a salir?. Se puso algo nerviosa pensando en que contestarle. ¿Pero qué te pasa Caroline?, ella pensó. La respuesta es obviamente un no, tienes novio.

–Yo… no – Respondió agachando la mirada.

–Lo siento, tal vez tienes ya algo que hacer. Podemos quedar para otro día.

–Realmente no creo poder, Klaus – Él se sorprendió, por dos cosas. Ella lo rechazó y ninguna mujer nunca lo ha hecho. Y dos ella lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez. Se recompuso y asintió inclinando su cabeza con algo de decepción – Discúlpame, es solo que no salgo con mis clientes y… tengo novio. – Recordó como hace solo unos minutos ella sonreía contra la pantalla de su celular. Por supuesto, el debió suponerlo. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, obviamente que tenía pareja. Maldijo internamente, al estúpido afortunado que tenía la suerte de estar con una mujer como ella.

–Entiendo – Contestó él unos segundos después – Nos vemos el lunes, Caroline. – Y sin siquiera mirarla una vez más salió de su oficina.


	4. Love is in the air

CAPITULO III: Love is in the air

Klaus entro a la suite del The Langham Hotel, donde se estaba hospedando. Camino directamente hasta el mini-bar para servirse una copa de Bourbon. Llevo la copa hasta sus gruesos labios e ingirió el líquido color ámbar. Se paró frente a la gran ventana admirando la ciudad con una mano cruzada detrás de su espalda y con la otra sosteniendo su bebida. Mientras su mente reproducía de nuevo el momento en que Caroline Forbes había rechazado su invitación. Maldecía constantemente al hombre que la chica tenia por novio. Se dejó caer sobre el largo sillón de terciopelo subiendo sus piernas. Ahora que demonios haría esa noche. Tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptara, tomarían una copa juntos y tal vez con suerte terminaría en su cama. Pero nada había salido como él pensó que lo haría, así que estaba algo molesto, y más que nada porque el simple hecho que esa mujer lo había rechazado. Tal vez incluso, había logrado descartar y tirar a un lado su orgullo y su dignidad manchando su historial perfecto de éxito con las mujeres.

Kol entro en la habitación con una toalla enredada en la cadera y con otra secándose el cabello. Observo a su hermano quien no tenía muy buena cara. Algo lo había molestado a juzgar por su rostro malhumorado.

–Pero que carita, Nik. Parece que necesitas un buen polvo. – Dijo burlonamente sentándose frente a él.

–No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, Kol – Gruño bebiendo una vez más de su copa.

–¿Que te puso de mal humor? – Klaus no le respondió. Se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su copa ignorando a su molesto hermano menor. – ¿Una chica acaso?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Oh sí, claro que si fue una chica.

–¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto bajando las piernas del sillón y poniendo su copa sobre la mesa de centro.

–Bueno, tienes una cara que dice frustrado sexualmente.

–Eres un idiota – Exclamo fulminándolo con la mirada. Dudo unos pocos segundos, pero al final termino contándole – Pero estas en lo cierto, fue una chica. Me ha rechazado. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–¿Enserio? – Klaus asintió mientras fruncía el ceño.- Vaya has perdido el encanto.

–Eso nunca hermano. Yo vi las señales, se ponía nerviosa con mi presencia. Era obvio que se sintió atraída hacia mí.

–¿Entonces?

–Tiene novio – confeso haciendo una mueca.

–¡¿Y qué coños importa?!. Eso nunca te ha detenido antes, Nik. – El medito por unos instantes las palabras de su hermano dándose cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

–Tienes razón.

–Insiste, seguro cae. – Lo animo su hermano. – Búscala de nuevo.

–No tengo que – Respondió el con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro – La veré el lunes – Kol lo miro confuso no entendiendo a lo que se refería– Es mi decoradora.

–Hmmm, interesante.

Caroline llego muy apurada a su apartamento a las siete con cinco minutos. Rápidamente se quitó su ropa y entro a la ducha para darse un baño relámpago. Enredo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado y salió directo hacia su closet para buscar que ponerse. Sabía que el restaurante al que su novio la llevaría sería algo elegante así que eligió un bonito vestido que había comprado hace algunos meses y no había tenido oportunidad de usar. Lo acomodo sobre la cama y busco unos zapatos a juego.

En cuanto estuvo totalmente lista el timbre sonó y agradeció haber terminado justo a tiempo. Roció un poco de perfume sobre su piel y tomo su pequeño bolso color negro. Se apresuró abrir la puerta cuando escucho el segundo timbrado.

–Hola cariño – Saludo ella acercándose para besar los labios de su novio.

–Te ves preciosa, Care – Dijo el admirando lo que ella tenía puesto. Era un vestido corto que cubría hasta sus muslos, se ceñía a su figura hasta la cintura, con un estampado de rosas sobre un fondo crema. El escote en corazón, estaba por encima de una tela bordada con flores negras y sin mangas.

–Gracias. - El tomo su mano y la acomo alrededor de su brazo para escoltarla hasta el ascensor y después al auto.

El maître los llevo hasta la mesa que Damon había reservado para ambos la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso del restaurant que era un lugar más privado. El pidió una botella de Champagne porque quería festejar como su novia el nuevo proyecto que emprendería en la empresa con su viejo amigo. El mesero sirvió dos copas con el líquido y se retiró asintiendo con la cabeza amablemente.

–¿Estamos festejando algo? –Pregunto Caroline al ver que el levanto su copa hasta ella.

–Sí, la nueva sociedad que la empresa se adjudicó uniéndose a la de mi viejo amigo Nik.

–¿El accedió a cerrar el trato? – Damon asintió con una sonrisa en los labios – Felicidades bebé – Lo felicito estirando su mano hasta la suya para entrelazarlas.

–Esta sociedad llevara a las dos empresas a otro nivel. Ambas ganaremos más terreno en nuestras respectivas áreas y tal vez en un futuro lejano seremos una potencia mundial. ¿¡Sabes lo contento que me pone eso!? – Caroline asintió imaginándose porque – Mi padre va a sentirse tan orgulloso de mi y Stefan. Vamos a lograr lo que el tanto quería.

–Lo se bebé. Me alegro tanto por ti y por Stefan, se cuánto ambos querían esto. Entonces brindo por ti, porque este nuevo proyecto sea todo un éxito. Te lo mereces.

–Gracias hermosa, gracias por tu apoyo, tu confianza y por supuesto tu amor. Tu eres mi motor, Caroline.- El corazón de ella comenzó a bombear rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras.

–Te amo, Damon Salvatore.

–Y yo a ti Caroline Forbes.

Después de la cena decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el Lincoln Park. Caminaban tomados de las manos platicando de diversos temas. Uno de ellos fue el regalo que querían hacer al bebé que venía en camino, ambos iban a ser tíos por primera vez, era otra de las cosas que compartían. A la mente de Damon vino la idea de pedirle a Caroline que vivieran juntos. Ya sea en el departamento de ella, o en el suyo. Quería despertar a su lado todas las mañanas, no de vez en cuando. Le doy vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre los posibles regalos que podrían darle a su sobrino. Decidió que no se lo pediría en este momento, si no que esperaría unos días más por el momento adecuado.

–¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? – Él le pregunto una vez que estuvieron en el auto. – Mañana es sábado solo trabajo medio día. Podríamos pasar todo el fin de semana juntos.

–Sí, me encanta la idea– Ella respondió sonriendo feliz por la propuesta de él. Damon entrelazo su mano con la de ella y se adentró en la avenida en dirección a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, él tomo su pequeño suéter de sus hombros caballerosamente y lo colgó en el perchero a un lado de la puerta. Se quitó el saco, y arremango su camisa sobre sus codos. Poso su mano sobre su espalda baja y caminan hasta el sillón tipo escuadra color gris.

–¿Quieres ver una película? – sugirió pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras se sienta a su lado.

–¿Una romántica?

–Hmmm – el emitió dudando. Ella puso sus ojitos suplicantes lo cual lo hizo reír tirando la cabeza hacia atrás -Está bien cariño. - Ella aplaudió feliz y se levantó hasta el mueble donde se encontraba la televisión. – Iré por algo de helado, escoge la que más te guste.

Caroline rebusco entre la gran cantidad de películas que su novio tiene sobre las repisas. Trato de escoger alguna que no haya visto antes. Unos segundos después encontró una de su agrado titulada "Dear John". La tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y se agacho en cuclillas para ponerla.

Damon regreso de la cocina con dos tazones de helado de fresa, el favorito de su novia. Le entrego uno a ella en cuanto se sentó a su lado. Caroline levanto sus piernas acomodándolas sobre las de Damon, el soltó su tazón y sus manos se deslizaron por las torneadas piernas de ella. Capturo sus zapatillas y se las retiro dejándolas caer sobre los azulejos en el piso.

Una hora y media después la película llego a su fin. Caroline se había quedado completamente dormida sobre el regazo de su novio. Damon podía escuchar levemente su respiración acompasada. La observo por unos minutos contemplando su precioso rostro, llevo su mano derecha hasta su mejilla y la acaricio dulcemente. Segundos después se levantó con ella en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. La deposito en la cama y entro al baño para darse una ducha rápida antes de dormir.

El agua tibia relajo sus tensos músculos contraídos por todo el trabajo y estrés del día. Manejar una empresa no era tarea fácil, era cansado y estresante. Pero todas esas horas que pasaba en la empresa eran fáciles de sobrellevar pues sabía que al final del día el amor de y la compañía de Caroline podría recomponer todas esas horas arduas que pasaba tras contratos y letras.

En cuanto salió del baño con la toalla enredada en su cintura se encontró con Caroline sentada con la espalda recargada sobre la cabecera de su cama. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron de deseo al ver su cuerpo mojado, pequeñas gotas cayeron en el suelo provenientes de su cabello oscuro. Las pupilas de Caroline se dilataron y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Dicha acción provoco que la excitación en su novio despertara. Ella se levantó de la cama y camino hasta quedar justo frente a él. Movió sus manos hasta el cierre de su vestido. Damon observaba cada uno de sus movimientos mientras su respiración comenzó a sentirse irregular. El vestido de Caroline cayó al suelo dejando a la vista su sexy lencería. Los ojos de él se abrieron más de lo normal deteniéndose al principio de su pecho, admirando la prenda de encaje negro que cubría los perfectos pechos de su novia. Las pequeñas manos de ella se deshicieron de lo único que impedía la completa desnudez de él. Cuando la toalla cayó al suelo, ella lo miro coqueta. Capturo su mano y lo guío lentamente hasta la cama.

–Tengo ganas de ti– ella susurro contra su oído para después empujarlo contra el colchón. Lo primero que se retiro fue el sujetador mostrándole sus redondos y bien formados senos. Damon la miro con adoración y pasión. Era una diosa, su diosa. Lo tenía completamente cautivado. Se sentó a horcadas sobre él y lo beso tomando su cara entre sus manos. Las manos de él se envolvieron en sus caderas, acariciando su tersa piel. Los labios de ella descendieron por su cuello mordisqueando todo a su paso. En un rápido movimiento él los cambio de posición, aprisionándola contra la cama. Sus labios buscaron los de ella con desesperación y se fundieron en un delicioso beso cargado de pasión y amor.

Se incorporó un poco jalándola contra el por sus largas piernas. Ella soltó un jadeo cuando sus partes íntimas se rozaron. El deslizo sus bonitas bragas de encaje por sus piernas tirándolas algún lugar de la habitación.

–Eres tan hermosa – Dijo recorriendo el contorno de su silueta con sus dedos. Ella empezó a empujar sus caderas contra él.

–Te necesito.

–Aun no – dijo el con voz firme. Ella gruño molesta arqueando su espalda. Damon enterró su cabeza en su cuello besando su piel. Descendió hasta sus pechos, mordisqueo un poco su pezón derecho y con una mano masajeo el otro haciendo un poco de presión.

–Bebé lo juro, no estoy bromeando. Te necesito dentro de mí.

–No – dijo el, y eso la hizo querer más. La excito demasiado. La lengua de él se movió en círculos alrededor de sus pezones erectos, por su estómago hasta llegar a su centro. Damon comenzó con la tortura, besando cada centímetro de su cavidad. Caroline entrelazo sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de su novio, empujándolo más dentro de ella. Su lengua estaba ahora deleitándose con sus pliegues.

–Oh, Damon, Damon – jadeo ella en cuanto su primer orgasmo la golpeo. El corazón de Caroline latía con fuerza. Él se levantó hasta su altura lamiendo sus labios, ella era exquisita. Estampo sus labios con los de ella permitiéndole probarse a sí misma. Sin dejar de besarlo Caroline los volteo de nuevo sobre la cama quedando encima de él. Beso su cuello, su bien trabajado abdomen que tanto le encantaba. Se detuvo en cuanto estuvo justo frente a su miembro. Levanto la vista hasta el quien la miraba con lujuria, le dedico una sonrisa juguetona y su lengua comenzó a lamer la punta de su virilidad. La escena era demasiado caliente, lo suficiente para volverlo loco. Ella lo hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, sensaciones que nunca fue capaz de experimentar con alguien más. Solo ella, su Caroline, tenía ese poder sobre él. Era hipnotízante y embriagador. Caroline bombeaba su miembro dentro y fuera de su boca en movimientos frenéticos que lo llevaron a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en toda su vida. Relamió sus labios saboreando lo bien que el sabia. Capturo su erguido miembro entre sus manos llevándolo hasta su cavidad, lo introdujo lentamente en ella, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción. Sus manos se aferraron al pecho de él mientras subía y bajaba creando un ritmo perfecto. Damon se perdió admirando sus pechos subir y bajar al compás de sus movimientos.

El bajo sus manos hasta su trasero y empezó a empujar sobre ella haciendo el movimiento más profundo y más rápido.

–Cariño tienes que ir más rápido, estoy cerca. Vamos nena córrete conmigo.

–¡Damon! – Ella grito cuando el segundo orgasmo la golpeo.

–¡Caroline! –Grito el siguiéndola. Damon se agarró de los hombros de Caroline y la atrajo hasta el para besarla apasionadamente mientras disfrutaban de las ultimas sensaciones de sus respectivos orgasmos.

Finalmente se derrumbaron uno sobre el otro permitiendo que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Ella se recostó a su lado acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Enseguida él la envolvió entre sus brazos, el lugar favorito de ella. Donde se sentía completamente segura. Damon acaricio su espalda creando círculos con sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de ella. Los parpados de ambos comenzaron a pesar impidiendo que pudieran mantenerse despiertos por más tiempo. La actividad sexual había hecho efecto dejándolos completamente saciados y listos para dormir entre los brazos del uno y el otro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la pareja se quedó completamente dormida con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente los efectos de la borrachera que Klaus se puso junto a su hermano, en un bar cerca del hotel donde se hospedaban, surtieron efecto. Se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, camino hasta su baño con pesadez. Sus piernas apenas respondían, en cuanto miro su reflejo contra el espejo hizo una mueca. Lucia faltal, unas notorias ojeras se encontraban debajo de sus ojos. La barba de días era más notable. Entro en la ducha creyendo que el agua fresca lo reanimaría, pero para su mala suerte no causo mucha diferencia, su cabeza seguía doliendo como el infierno. Se puso algo de ropa cómoda y salió de su habitación en busca de algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor.

Choco con alguien en su camino a la cocina de la suite, la persona emitió un quejido de molestia cayendo al suelo por su choque contra el rígido cuerpo de él.

–¡Mierda! – Exclamo el cuándo se percató de la chica de rizos castaños en el suelo. – Lo siento, Cariño – Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomo instantáneamente.

–No te preocupes. Yo iba distraída.

–¿Quieres decir saliendo a hurtadillas antes de que mi hermano despierte? – Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrío inocente. – Oh cariño, no serias la primera que escapa de Kol.

–Yo… yo, tengo que llegar a un almuerzo familiar. ¿Puedes decírselo?

–¿Acaso tengo cara de mensajero? – pidió saber el levantando una ceja. Ella frunció el ceño con cierta molestia. – Es broma, si yo se lo diré.

–Bien, gracias. – Camino hasta el elevador. Klaus no pudo evitar darle una ligera mirada a sus bonitas curvas. Los Mikaelson tenemos buenos gustos, pensó. – Por cierto soy Katherine. – Dijo la chica volteando a verlo antes de entrar al ascensor.

–Klaus.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron llevándose a la bonita chica. Klaus siguió su camino hasta la cocina y agradeció cuando encontró un par de aspirinas en la repisa. Las ingirió rápidamente junto con un vaso de agua. Volvió a su habitación y prendió la televisión pasando de canal en canal tratando de encontrar algo de su agrado. Se detuvo en un programa de autos deportivos, sus favoritos. Lo cual le recordó que tenía que comprar un auto o tal vez dos, para él y Kol mientras se encontraran aquí. Porque ni de broma quería compartir el suyo con su hermano menor. Miro el programa por unos cuantos minutos más, su estómago gruño por la falta de alimento. Pensó en Damon de inmediato, un almuerzo con su mejor amigo le vendría muy bien en estos momentos. Cogió su celular y le escribió un texto.

 _"Tengo una resaca de los mil demonios y creo que necesito un poco de paz y hablar con alguien sobre cualquier mierda... ¿Te parecería encontrarnos en algún lugar para almorzar?"_

 ** _Klaus Mikaelson_**

 ** _02/04/2015 9:30 a.m._**

Espero unos minutos por la respuesta de su amigo mientras buscaba que ponerse en los cajones del buro de caoba pulida a unos metros de su cama.

 _"Claro, paso por ti en treinta minutos"_

 **Damon Salvatore**

 **02/04/2015 9:34 a.m.**

Tomo unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga en cuello V del mismo color que sus jeans. Por último se colocó un cinturón de color marrón. Salió de la habitación para bajar al recibidor del hotel y esperar por Damon. En cuanto cruzo el lumbral se encontró con Kol saliendo de su habitación adormilado mientras tallaba sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

–Buenos días, Nik. ¿Vas a salir?

–Sí, iré almorzar con Damon – Respondió caminando hasta el ascensor, pero se volvió cuando recordó el recado que han dejado para su hermano – Por cierto, esa bonita chica me pidió que te avisara que tuvo que irse porque tenía un almuerzo familiar.

–¿Se ha ido? – Pregunto incrédulo abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

-Pensé que te darías cuenta en cuanto despertaras.

–¡Rayos! Pensé que estaba por algún lado de la suite. – Se dejó caer sobre el sillón de la sala algo decepcionado votando sus manos a los lados del mismo. De pronto hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos rozaron con algo una clase de material roñoso. Lo capturo entre su mano y lo lleva hasta sus ojos. Era una cartera de piel color café con algunos estampados de flores. La abrió con algo de desconcierto y entonces la fotografía de una de las credenciales llamo su atención

 _ **Nombre:** Katherine Gilbert_

 _ **Edad:** 23 años _

_**Nacionalidad:** Americana_

 ** _Dirección:_** _5921 W Dickens Ave, Chicago_

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en la comisura de sus labios y se levantó rápidamente del sillón en dirección a su habitación. Klaus lo observo algo confundido pero decidió no darle tanta importancia y volvió a retomar su camino hasta el ascensor.

(…)

Caroline salió de la habitación de su novio completamente limpia y cambiada. Lo observo sentado sobre la barra de la cocina frente al computador portátil. Estaba concentrado tecleando rápidamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Ella se acercó hasta él y beso su mejilla en un beso tronado para llamar su atención. El dirigió su mirada hasta ella dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces? – Pregunto acomodándose entre las piernas de él.

–Revisando algunos documentos. – Caroline le dio una mirada a la pantalla tratando de entender algo de la gran cantidad de letras. Hizo una mueca confundida y el soltó una risita divertido. – Iré almorzar con Nik antes de ir a la empresa. ¿Quieres acompañarme? Así aprovecho para presentarlos.

–Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir con tu madre. Le prometí ayudarla con los preparativos de la fiesta. ¿Recuerdas? – El asintió en respuesta y cerro el portátil para acomodar sus manos en las caderas de su chica.

–Entonces te recojo en casa de mis padres en cuanto salga de la oficina ¿sí?

–Perfecto. – Respondió ella con una sonrisa acercándose para besar sus labios.

–Vámonos, no querrás hacer esperar a mi madre. – Dijo el tomando su maletín con una mano y la otra acomodándola en la espalda baja de su novia.

–¿A mi suegra? – Comento ella juguetona guiñándole un ojo y beso su mejilla. Damon se volvió loco solo de escuchar la manera en que ella se había referido a su madre. Ahora más que nada está convencido que tal vez sea hora de empezar hablar sobre boda.

Damon junto a Klaus entraron al pequeño pero muy elegante restaurant "Grace". Al entrar el encargado reconoció rápidamente a Damon, ya que era uno de sus lugares favoritos y solía frecuentarlo bastante. Enseguida los condujo hasta una mesa algo alejada justo como sabía que el empresario prefería Un camarero apareció segundos después para tomar sus pedidos y después se retiró inclinando su cabeza educadamente.

–No tienes buena pinta, amigo.

–Bebí demasiado anoche – Respondió Klaus recargándose sobre la silla aterciopelada de color beige.

–Pensé que ya habías dejado las andadas – comento Damon divertido.

–También creía eso, hasta que una chica me rechazo ayer y no me quedo más que ahogar lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad en alcohol.

–¿Has dicho que una chica te rechazo? – Pregunto no dando crédito a las palabras de su amigo.

–Sí, parece que he perdido el encanto.- Damon soltó una carcajada mientras acomodaba la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo – Y lo he comprobado cuando mi hermano se cogió a una preciosa morena y yo solo un maldito dolor de cabeza.

–Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que escucharía eso.

–Ni yo – contesto el amargamente – Pero bueno cambiemos de tema. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu chica? – El mesero llego con su comida y bebidas posicionándolos frente a ellos en la mesa. Se retiró educadamente deseándoles buen provecho

–Espero que pronto, amigo – Respondió Damon llevándose un poco de su comida a la boca. Siguieron platicando por un rato más mientras degustaban de sus platillos. Reían a carcajadas recordando algunas de sus aventuras universitarias.

Klaus decido aceptar la invitación de Damon de acompañarlo a la empresa para que se familiarizara un poco y tal vez escoger una oficina de su agrado para su estancia aquí, la cual sería algo larga. Ya que el negocio que estaban emprendiendo juntos tomaría mucho de su tiempo. Porque la idea principal de los Mikaelson era construir algunos inmuebles en los Estados Unidos, y el primer lugar donde empezarían con la construcción seria aquí, en Chicago. De los cuales los Salvatore tendrían cierto porcentaje debido a la sociedad que habían emprendido.

Recorrieron las instalaciones junto a Stefan quien cada vez se llevaba mejor con Klaus. Incluso el mismo le pidió que lo llamara Nik, justo como Damon lo hacía. El más grande de los Salvatore recordó que el solo dejaba que personas muy allegadas o su familia lo llamaran de esa manera. Supuso que aunque se conocieran poco, su amigo le había entregado su completa confianza a su hermano menos. Tal como lo había hecho con él, el día en que lo conoció.

–¿Entonces esta es la elegida? –Pregunto Stefan mientras caminaba por la oficina que se encontraba en el mismo piso que la de su hermano y el. Solo los dividía el departamento de contabilidad y finanzas.

–Si – afirmo Klaus – Nos servirá mucho a mí y a Kol.

–Bien, le pediré a Jo que traigan otro escritorio.

–Gracias, Stefan – Respondió Klaus amablemente.

–Perfecto – Agrego Damon palmeando el hombro de su amigo – Entonces, espero tenerlos aquí el lunes.

–Así será, socio.

Luego de que Damon dejara a Klaus en su hotel, salió en dirección a casa de sus padres para buscar a su novia. Lo único que abordaba su mente era pasar el resto del fin de semana a su lado. Aparco el auto y entro a la casa donde sus padres estaban junto con Caroline en el jardín platicando y riendo. Se paró para observarla reír a carcajadas por algo que su padre había dicho. Se veía hermosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban sus preciosos rizos rubios. Ella irradiaba una felicidad, amor y una luz cautivadora que hacía que todo lo demás, lo que se encontraba a su alrededor pareciera nada.

Caroline sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella. Giro su cabeza en dirección a él y lo vio. Sus ojos se iluminaron con ese brillo que solo el generaba en ella. Él le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

–Hijo, que bueno que llegas – Dijo Lily, su madre levantándose para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla. – Estábamos a punto de comer.

–Padre – Murmuro Damon estrechando su mano con Giuseppe. Camino hasta Caroline y deposito un beso en su frente. Capturo su mano entre la suya tomando asiento a su lado. – ¡Hey nena!

–¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien, hermosa – El respondió a su novia guiñándole un ojo.

–Hijo, Caroline fue de mucha ayuda. Ya tenemos todo listo para la fiesta. – Las dos mujeres comenzaron a contarle todas sus actividades matutinas enfocadas en la planificación del festejo que se llevaría a cabo en algunos días. Su madre no dejaba de repetir lo encantada que esta con todas las ideas que Caroline tuvo.

–Mi chica es maravillosa, madre. – Dijo el acariciando suavemente la mano de ella. Caroline le dedico una sonrisa agradeciendo sus palabras.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Giuseppe quiso hablar con su hijo acerca de cómo había ido la firma de la sociedad con la empresa de los Mikaelson. Damon le conto que todo había salido según lo planeado y a partir de este lunes Nik junto con su hermano Kol, se unirían con ellos en la empresa. Que ya se les había asignado una oficina para comenzar a trabajar. Su padre se miró contento y lleno de orgullo, en cuanto le conto como Stefan manejo la junta. Enfocando los puntos y objetivos más importantes de la sociedad.

Con un padre y madre satisfechos por el trabajo de ambos, Caroline y Damon regresaron al apartamento de él. Pasaron la tarde frente al televisor viendo algunos programas y películas abrazados en el gran sillón. Esos pequeños momentos eran los que Damon más disfrutaba, después de pasar una semana llena de trabajo agradecía que pudiera tener a su novia junto a él para el fin de semana. Esos momentos en los que lograba olvidarse de todo aquello, números, letras y papeles. Y solo podía pensar en cuanto amaba esas gloriosas horas y a su Caroline.


	5. Embarrassing Situation

CAPITULO IV: Embarrassing Situation/ Situación Embarazosa

Caroline se despertó por la sensación de la falta de la presencia de su novio a su lado. Se incorporó en la cama observando el lado vacío donde se suponía que él se encontraría. Miró el reloj sobre el pequeño buro de madera, marcaba las 7:15 a.m. Se levantó enredada en las sabanas y entro al baño para darse una ducha. Enjabono su cabello con el champú olor a coconut, le encantaba el olor que este desprendía. Desde que su novio le compro ese kit de diseñador con Champú, loción y crema; nunca más dejo de usarlo. O más bien, antes de que se le acabara él siempre llegaba con uno nuevo para ella.

Cuando salió del baño ahora envuelta en una toalla, Damon estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama abrochando los botones de la manga de su camisa Armani de lino. Levanto la vista hasta ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, nena

—Buenos días – Respondió ella acercándose hasta él. Alzo su barbilla con su dedo índice y deposito un beso en sus labios.

—El desayuno está listo

—Gracias bebé, voy a cambiarme, ¿me esperas? – él asintió con una media sonrisa observándola caminar por el pasillo que daba el closet de la habitación.

Caroline se trasladó hasta la sección del armario de su novio donde se encontraba algo de su ropa y zapatos perfectamente acomodados y limpios. Cuando Damon compró este apartamento hace un año, hizo un espacio en su guardarropa para ella. Buscó entre la gran cantidad de ropa hasta que se decidió por un vestido casual color negro con un escote discreto, con mangas que llegaban justo por encima de sus codos y era sostenido en la cintura por un delgado cinturón marrón, dejando así que la falda cayera libremente a mitad de sus delgadas piernas. Agregó unas bonitas zapatillas cerradas negras de charol.

—Te ves muy bonita, nena – Dijo Damon adulándola mientras tomaba su mano y le daba una pequeña vuelta para admirarla.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano hasta el pequeño desayunador cerca de la cocina, el aroma de la comida ya había impregnado el lugar. Damon corrió la silla para ella y después tomó asiento a su lado.

—Buenos días, Señorita Caroline. ¿Café o Jugo? – Pidió saber el ama de llaves.

—Buenos días, Carol. Jugo por favor.

—¿Señor Salvatore?

—Café, Carol – La señora sirvió las bebidas para ambos y regreso a la cocina por el desayuno.

Caroline gemía entre bocados por la delicia de panqueques con tocino que Carol había preparado. Damon la miraba divertido mientras bebía de su café negro y le daba lectura al periódico. En cuanto terminaron el desayuno cada uno tomo sus cosas para salir hacia el trabajo y caminaron hasta el ascensor. Caroline se percató que había un hombre de tez morena y algo corpulento junto a este. Lo miró extrañada, pensando en quien podría ser y que hacia ahí. El hombre llevaba un traje negro completamente impecable. Saludó a Damon estrechando sus manos y le entrego un folder.

—Caroline, es el Marcel Gerard. Tu chofer. – Anunció su novio presentándole al hombre.

—Mucho gusto, Señora Salvatore. – Caroline le sonrió amablemente.

—Oh, no, no... Aún no soy señora —Explico, acentuando el ''aún''. Damon la miro esbozando una sonrisa y meneo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Señorita – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sientas, Marcel. Más pronto de lo que se imagina será Señora – comentó Damon mirando de reojo a su novia para ver su reacción. Caroline tragó saliva nerviosa y fingió no haber escuchado nada.

—¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó apretando el botón del ascensor.

(…)

Klaus salió de la ducha y procedió a cambiarse con su camisa blanca y el traje gris oxford que se encontraba acomodado y perfectamente planchado sobre su cama. Prendió el televisor mientras se vestía, para mirar un poco las noticias. Después de unos minutos Kol apareció en su habitación, llevaba puesto al igual que su hermano un traje de diseñador pero este de color azul marino con unas apenas notables franjas negras.

—Han traído el desayuno – Anunció

Apagó el televisor y caminó detrás de su hermano hasta el comedor de cristal templado a un lado de la cocina. Tomó un plato de porcelana con algo de fruta de la bandeja y se sentó a comer. Informó a su hermano sobre la oficina que iban a compartir en la empresa de los Salvatore y le pidió que se comporte como el hombre adulto responsable que se supone que era. Kol soltó una carcajada mientras asentía ante la orden de su hermano.

—Bien, ahora que ha quedado todo claro. Toma esto – Le entregó las llaves de un auto y Kol lo miró confuso – Son las llaves de tu auto, se encuentra en el estacionamiento del hotel.

—¿Que auto es?

—BMW M3 – Respondió Klaus bebiendo lo último de su café.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Audi R8 Spyder - Dijo sonriendo - Bien me voy a la empresa, ¿vienes?

Ambos salieron en sus diferentes carros hasta la empresa, Kol trató de jugar carreritas con Klaus en cuanto quedaron lado a lado en unos de los semáforos de la avenida Michigan. El rugido del motor del más joven de los Mikaelson causó a Klaus girar la cabeza en su dirección. Su hermano sonrió mientras le hacía señas retándolo. Klaus meneo la cabeza serio, intentando ignorarlo. No le cabía la menor duda que nunca va a madurar. Al momento en que el semáforo cambio a verde, Klaus, pisó el acelerador del auto hasta el fondo dejando detrás a un Kol que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado ya de color. Soltó una maldición y aceleró tratando de alcanzar a su hermano quien le lleva ventaja aproximadamente por tres cuadras. Klaus río mirando por el retrovisor como su hermano trataba de llegar hasta él. Fijó su vista de nuevo en la avenida y sonrío victorioso al notar el gran letrero "SALVATORE INDUSTRIES" a unos cuantos metros.

Entró rápidamente en el estacionamiento y aparcó el auto en uno de los lugares cerca del ascensor. Bajó del auto y escuchó un rechinido de llantas proveniente de la entrada, era Kol. Aparcó su auto a un lado del suyo y bajó con una cara de derrota.

—¡Maldito! – Gritó apuntándolo con su dedo índice. Klaus le sonrió burlón y entró al ascensor.

—Deberías estar más atento la próxima vez – Murmuró en cuanto comenzaron a subir.

Las puertas se abrieron, Stefan hablaba con su secretaria dándole algunas instrucciones. La chica escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su jefe. Una vez que se dio cuenta de su presencia dio una última orden y se dirigió hasta ellos.

—Nik, Kol; Buenos días, los estábamos esperando – Saludó el menor de los Salvatore estrechando su mano con ambos.

—Stefan, buenos días compañero

—Hey Stefan, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó Kol amablemente.

—Bien, gracias. Su oficina esta lista – informó mientras buscó a alguna de las secretarias con la mirada – Bonnie, ¿podrías llevar a los señores Mikaelson a su oficina por favor?

—Por supuesto – contestó la morena caminando hasta ellos con un andar muy recto. – Acompáñenme por favor.

Los Mikaelson siguen a la chica por el pasillo. Kol le dio un codazo a su hermano mientras arqueaba sus cejas hacia Bonnie. Klaus meneo la cabeza por como tercera vez en lo que va de la mañana. La chica abrió la puerta de cristal templado para ambos indicándoles educadamente con la mano que entraran. Tal como lo menciono Stefan hacia un momento, la oficina estaba lista. Tenía dos grandes escritorios de caoba brillante, bien pulida. Con un computador y todo lo que ambos necesitarían. Había una pequeña sala de terciopelo color café oscuro, con una mesa de centro con un arreglo de flores en varios tonos. Un pequeño frigo bar bien surtido. Y obviamente su respectivo baño privado.

—Todavía no hay secretaria asignada señores, pero si necesitan algo solo marquen el número tres en el intercomunicador.

—Créeme que lo haré, querida – Dijo Kol coqueto. Bonnie movió sus hombros incomoda.

—Bueno, si no necesitan nada por el momento, me retiro. – Klaus asintió con la cabeza de manera cortés. La chica salió rápidamente de la oficina soltando un suspiro liberándose de la tensión.

—Ya que estas muy activo esta mañana hermano, ¿Por qué no te pones a buscar terrenos?. Quiero un informe con cotizaciones en dos horas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – Replicó. Klaus lo miro seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque yo lo ordeno. Soy tu jefe, recuérdalo. Ahora ponte a trabajar, iré a buscar a Damon.

Antes de que dijera algo más Klaus salió de la oficina en dirección a buscar a su amigo. Preguntó a su secretaria por él. Y Bonnie le indicó que tenía aproximadamente cinco minutos que bajó junto con Stefan al departamento de desarrollo. Regresó de nuevo a su oficina y se encontró a su hermano trabajando como le había ordenado. Al parecer, Kol si podía ser responsable de vez en cuando. Decidió ponerse en contacto con su hermano Elijah, quien se quedó a cargo de la empresa en Inglaterra.

Elijah puso a Klaus al corriente de cómo estaba todo en la empresa, escuchar a su hermano contarle solo buenas cosas lo dejo muy tranquilo. Él le informó todos los detalles de la nueva sociedad con la empresa de los Salvatore. Elijah quedó completamente satisfecho con la información. Y después de hablar diferentes temas por unos veinte minutos más, terminaron la llamada. No sin antes Klaus enviarle saludos a sus padres y Elijah a Kol.

Prendió el computador para revisar su correo electrónico, notando que tenía unos cuantos nuevos. El primero era proveniente de Jackson Kenner, el director ejecutivo de Mikaelson Enterprises en Preston, Inglaterra; este correo contenía el informe trimestral con el estado financiero de la sede. Reviso detalladamente el documento llegando a la conclusión que todo estaba de maravilla. En cuanto terminó quedando bastante satisfecho escribió una respuesta felicitando a Jackson y procedió a leer los otros correos que tenía pendientes.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en la bolsa interior de su saco, miro con confusión la pantalla al no reconocer el número, pero decidió contestar.

—Buenos días, Señor Mikaelson – Escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea – Llamo de parte de la Señorita Caroline Forbes, de Forbes Designs

—¿Si dígame?

—Solo para informarle que ya se ha comenzado a trabajar en su apartamento. – Informó la chica con amabilidad.

—Perfecto, muchas gracias. – A su mente vino la preciosa señorita Forbes y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

—Bueno Señor Mikaelson que tenga un buena día, hasta luego.

—Espere – murmuró antes de que la chica colgara – ¿La Señorita Forbes se encuentra en él apartamento? – Preguntó en voz baja.

—Por el momento no señor, solo están algunos de nuestros trabajadores –Klaus frunció el ceño molesto, estaba pensando en darse una vuelta para poder ver a la chica. – Pero ella ira a supervisar al medio día. – Le dio un vistazo a su reloj en su muñeca izquierda marcaba las 10:45.

—Bien, muchas gracias por la información

—Hasta luego, señor Mikaelson- terminó la llamada y volvió a guardar el celular en su saco.

Continúo revisando su correo electrónico, leyendo y contestando la mayoría de ellos. Un rato después volvió a mirar su reloj impaciente. No había pasado mucho tiempo, apenas el accesorio marcaba las 11:15. Se recargó contra la cómoda silla empresarial, pensando en una forma o manera para que esta vez Caroline aceptara salir con él. Luego de un rato de darle vueltas a la cuestión, una brillante idea llego a su mente, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hermano quien tenía toda su atención en lo que está trabajando. Se inclinó para revisar un poco el documento en la computadora.

—Vas muy bien, querido hermano.

—Yo siempre realizo bien mi trabajo, Niklaus– Respondió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Voy a salir – Manifestó – Vuelvo más tarde.

—¿Y yo que demonios hago? ¿Me quedo como idiota trabajando todo el día? – Klaus rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la puerta para salir – ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando. – Él se dio la vuelta en su dirección

—Ve almorzar, pasea por la empresa, coquetea con las secretarias, no sé lo que se te ocurra. Pero eso si cuando regrese quiero terminado lo que te he pedido – Y sin más salió por la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

Kol se levantó de su escritorio para estirarse un poco y aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a la ciudad en lo que pensaba que hacer. La respuesta llego cuando su estómago gruño por la falta de alimento. Se inclinó en el computador para guardar el documento y caminó en dirección a la salida. Miró para ambos lados en cuanto salió, la gente caminaba de lado a lado ocupándose de su trabajo. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la recepción dedicándoles sonrisas coquetas a las chicas que se topaba en el trayecto. Se detuvo en seco en cuanto divisó un rostro familiar entre toda la gente se encontraba en los pasillos. Se trataba Katherine, su corazón comenzó a latir esperanzado. Fue a buscarla la tarde del sábado y domingo a su apartamento, gracias a que ella dejó olvidada su cartera en la suite del hotel. Era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla pero lamentablemente nunca la encontró. Esa chica lo había dejado completamente fascinado, era una fiera en la cama por no dejar de lado lo preciosa y divertida. Rápidamente fue en su dirección, la encontró platicando con Bonnie, la secretaria de Damon en la recepción. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?, se preguntó. La observó con detenimiento notando que se veía algo diferente llevaba el pelo lacio en una coleta y estaba muy pocamente maquillada, no parecía la Katherine que él conoció en aquel bar. Pero eso era lo de menos, ella estaba aquí a unos cuantos metros de él. La castaña se despidió de Bonnie y comenzó a caminar al ascensor. Kol corrió tras ella.

—¡Katherine! – Gritó, pero ella no volteó. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos y antes de que ella tocara el botón para llamar el ascensor alcanzó a tomarla por su brazo izquierdo. – Katherine –Ella se giró hacia él con la mirada confusa. Le sonrió con dulzura pero ella no le regresó la sonrisa. El comenzó a examinarla y entonces fue cuando Kol se percató del pequeño bulto que se asomaba en su vientre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¡Demonios! ¿¡Dime que yo no te hice eso!? – Exclamó en voz alta sin soltarla – ¡Dios! E- eso no pudo haberte crecido en dos días – Ella lo miró confundida, como si de un loco se tratase.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué hablas? – Pidió saber ella ya que no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Stefan junto a Damon aparecieron con una cara de confusión en el rostro al ver la escena frente a ellos.

—¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó Stefan, su mirada se clavó en la mano de Kol aferrada al brazo de su esposa – Kol ¿por qué tu mano está sobre el brazo de mi esposa? – Gruñó con disgusto. El chico tragó en seco en cuanto escucho las palabras. Maldijo por lo bajo y lentamente soltó su agarre de la chica. Se giró para darle frente a Stefan.

—Creo…. Que dormí con tu esposa – susurró temeroso a que lo golpeara. Los ojos de Damon se abrieron con asombro ante la confesión del menor de los Mikaelson.

—¿¡Pero que estupidez estás diciendo!? – Dijo Stefan molesto. Ella se sintió desfallecer, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración se estaba tornando irregular. Damon la sostuvo al darse cuenta. Ya que Stefan estaba encarando a Kol.

—Yo… yo… yo – Balbuceó – Yo la conocí en un bar el sábado. Se veía distinta tenía el pelo rizado y no tenía el bulto en el vientre – Damon soltó una carcajada seguido de Stefan, al escuchar la revelación de Kol dándose cuenta de quien hablaba.

—Eres un idiota pequeño Mikaelson. Esa era Katherine, la hermana gemela de Elena – Explicó Damon entre carcajadas

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¿O- Ósea que tú no eres Katherine? – Elena negó con la cabeza esta vez más tranquila, mientras se aguantaba la risa. – ¡Trágame tierra! – Exclamó tapando su rostro apenado con sus dos manos – Lo siento tanto, discúlpenme por favor.

—Tranquilo, no te preocupes. Entiendo estas cosas nos pasan a menudo. Bueno, no que me acusen de acostarme con otro frente a mi marido, pero si me confunden mucho con mi hermana.

(…)

Caroline entró al departamento de señor Mikaelson, donde ya algunos de sus trabajadores se encontraban trabajando. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de él, suspiro tranquila al percatarse que no se encontraba aquí. No sabía cómo verlo a los ojos después de lo ocurrido el viernes. Ella lo había rechazado, y a pesar de que el hombre trató de disimularlo fue más que obvio que no le agrado para nada. Pero de ninguna manera ella podría haber aceptado su invitación, ella tenía un novio al que le debía respeto. Se sintió una completa tonta en cuanto recordó que primero se había debatido en aceptar o no. Ella no tenía por qué haber dudado, pero era algo difícil porque el hombre era guapísimo. Se reprendió a si misma por estar teniendo de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre él.

Sacudiendo esos no buenos pensamientos acercándose hasta los chicos que raspaban la pintura vieja del lugar para después pintarlo con nueva. Inspeccionó todas las instalaciones imaginando como podría ir acomodando cada sección. Después de recorrer la primera planta, subió a la segunda para revisar como estaban distribuidas las habitaciones.

—Oh, aquí estas – Dijo aquella voz con ese acento británico tan caliente – He estado buscándote – La piel se le puso de gallina en cuanto escuchó los firmes pasos acercarse hasta ella.

—Señor Mikaelson – murmuró ella girándose para verlo de frente. El hizo una mueca por la forma en que se refirió a él.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que quería que me llamaras por mi nombre- Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella impidiendo que pensara con claridad.

—Discúlpeme – logró decir – Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a llamar a mis clientes por su nombre.

—No me veas como uno – pidió esbozando una sonrisa.

—Eso es imposible, porque es mi cliente. Usted me contrato, trabajo para usted.

—Ciertamente, Caroline. Por lo tanto como trabajas para mí… - hizo una pausa mientras la rodeaba aprovechando para contemplar lo preciosa que se veía hoy. Caroline se puso nerviosa, cerró los ojos un momento y trato de tranquilizarse. Por una extraña razón que no lograba comprender este hombre que apenas conocía la ponía muy nerviosa. – Puedo darte ciertas órdenes, ¿no es así? – Ella asintió – Bueno, entonces te ordeno que te refieras a mí por mi nombre.

—Señor… yo – Klaus se detuvo frente a ella levantando un dedo en el aire indicándole que guardara silencio.

—No voy a repetirlo, Caroline. He dicho que es una orden – Declaró mirándola fijamente. Caroline se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, lo cual provocó una reacción en los pantalones de Klaus. Tragó en seco guardando la compostura y se giró caminando lejos de ella – He visto que están raspando la pintura vieja – Comentó cambiando de tema - ¿De qué color has decido pintar?

—Pensé en azul marino para la sala y todavía estoy pensando en el color para las demás habitaciones.

—¿Has almorzado ya? – Preguntó él acomodando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Ella lo miró con desconcierto, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto permaneció ahí frente a ella esperando por su respuesta.

—No

—Yo tampoco. ¿Almorzarías conmigo?

—Yo… - Ella comenzó a decir pero no la dejo terminar.

—Podríamos discutir los colores de pintura que me gustarían para las demás habitaciones del apartamento –Propuso con una sonrisa que Caroline definió algo coqueta. Ella dudo por unos segundos, pensando en si era correcto o no aceptar. Pero él no estaba invitándola a salir, bueno si, a comer pero solo para hablar sobre su trabajo.

—Está bien.

—Perfecto, tú escoge el lugar. Vámonos – Enunció sonriendo satisfecho - Mi carro está en el estacionamiento - Su plan de cierto modo había funcionado, supuso que ella aceptaría comer algo con él sí tenía que ver con su trabajo y acertó. Estaba más allá que satisfecho. La primera fase de su plan estaba funcionando.


	6. Friends, then?

CAPITULO V: Friends, then?/Amigos, ¿entonces?

Caroline bajo hasta la planta baja del apartamento con Klaus detrás de ella. Todavía estaba algo dudosa en si había sido correcto aceptar su invitación o no, pero esta seria con fines de trabajo solamente. Sostuvo algunas palabras con los trabajadores dándoles algunas indicaciones y avisándoles que volvería en un rato para supervisar. Klaus la observaba desde la puerta esperando por ella. Pensándolo en lo hermosa que era y en lo exquisito que se miraba su cuerpo.

—¿No vamos? – Pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El asintió y abrió la puerta permitiéndole salir a ella primero. Caminaron juntos hasta el elevador, y una vez dentro la tensión entre ambos era demasiada. Al punto en que Caroline se sintió algo abrumada. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron ella tomo una gran bocada de aire. Marcel estaba en la recepción del edificio platicando con el joven de seguridad. Al verla se despidió y camino hasta ella rápidamente- Marcel, voy a ir almorzar con el Señor Mikaelson. ¿Puedes esperarme aquí? – El dudo por un momento, Damon le había pedido estrictamente que no la dejara ir a ningún lugar sola – No voy a tardar demasiado, solo es un almuerzo. – El asintió aún muy no convencido, pero ella era de cierta manera también era su jefa y no podía llevarle la contraria.

—Si me necesita, solo llámeme Señorita – Murmuro el mirando de reojo a Klaus. Para este fue obvio que su novio la mantenía muy bien cuidada, y no lo culparía. Si Caroline fuera su pareja también seria así de protector. Se reprendió mentalmente al darse cuenta por dónde iban sus pensamientos. Estaba fantaseando con ella como su pareja ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?. El solo quería acostarse con ella, como hacía con cada chica hermosa que conocía ¿no es así?. Alejando esas cosas de su mente camino a paso firme junto a ella hasta el estacionamiento.

Abrió la puerta de su auto para ella, la vio sonrojarse un poco. Rodeo el auto y subió al asiento del conductor. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el auto.

—¿Ya has pensando en un lugar, amor? – Pregunto mientras salían del estacionamiento incorporándose a la avenida.

-—Hay un pequeño restaurante llamado _Perriot_ a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. La comida es deliciosa.

—Espero que así sea, cariño. – Dijo el sin mirarla. Ella se removió inquieta en el asiento de piel.

No les tomo mucho llegar al lugar, ya que como Caroline había dicho solo estaba a unas cuadras del edificio. Klaus abrió la puerta para ella ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella no la tomo, salió por su propia cuenta del auto pasando a su lado en dirección hasta el restaurante. Esta mujer era difícil, pensó el mientras la observaba por detrás. Lo volvió loco la manera en que ella movía sus caderas de un lado al otro al caminar.

Se apresuró a llegar a su lado, Caroline tomo asiento en una de las mesas de afuera del lugar. El observo el pintoresco restaurante por un momento mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a ella.

—Bienvenidos – Dijo el mesero entregándoles el menú. – Regresare en un momento para tomar su orden.

—Gracias – Respondieron ambos al unísono. Caroline escaneo el menú tratando de ignorar la fija mirada que Klaus tenia ella. La ponía realmente incomoda que el la observara todo el tiempo. Unos momento después el mesero regreso para anotar su orden. Ella pidió una ensalada Waldorf con pollo y de tomar una limonada. El ordeno salmón a la plancha con verduras y opto por una limonada igual que ella.

—Y bien, ¿Qué colores te gustarían para las demás habitaciones de tu apartamento? –Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Tranquila, amor. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para discutir ese tema. Conozcámonos un poco.

—Lo siento Klaus- Comenzó a decir ella – Pero si no estamos aquí para hablar de mi trabajo, entonces prefiero retirarme – Tomó su bolso de diseñador y prosiguió a levantarse de la silla. Él se levantó rápidamente posicionándose justo enfrente de ella.

—No te enfades, amor– Susurró a unos cuantos metros de ella. Lo ignoro tratando de pasar a su lado para irse. Pero él fue más rápido y la tomo por su brazo derecho. Ella se detuvo en seco en cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel- Caroline, por favor.

—Suéltame, Klaus.

—Oh vamos, arriésgate Caroline.- Se volteó hacia el con una mueca en sus labios – Habla conmigo, vamos, llega a conocerme. Te reto – Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. Ella lo miro aguantando una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios. Suspiro por un momento reconsiderando si debía quedarse o no. Pero era un pequeño reto que ella no quería dejar de pasar. Una gran parte de ella deseaba saber acerca de ese guapo y misterioso hombre que acababa de conocer pero otra parte le decía que eso no era una buena idea.

—Bien – susurró volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. Él sonrió victorioso y se acomodó de nuevo frente a ella. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio – Entonces…. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Quiero hablar de ti. De tus esperanzas, de tus sueños. De todo lo que quieres en la vida – Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo meneando la cabeza.

—Solo para ser clara…. – comenzó a decir ella mientras él la observaba fijamente – Soy demasiado inteligente para dejarme seducir por ti.

—Bueno, por eso me gustas – Mencionó el con una amplia sonrisa sin perder el contacto visual con ella. Caroline se tensó y parpadeo rápidamente volteando a mirar hacia otro lado. Un pequeño silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que el mesero apareció con sus platillos. Caroline mordió su labio inferior antes de comenzar a probar su ensalada. – No me has respondido, amor.

—Te responderé, pero primero háblame de ti. – Klaus enarcó una ceja formando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

—Está bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¿Qué tal por el principio? – Sugirió ella mientras le da un sorbo a su limonada.

—Nací en Londres, Inglaterra. Tengo 2 hermanos y una hermana.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa. Pero, ¿Qué haces en los Estados Unidos, si eres de Londres?

—Bueno, soy el Presidente de la empresa familiar, y estoy aquí por negocios.

—¿O sea, que tu estancia aquí es breve? – Pregunto ella con algo de desilusión en su voz.

—No, en realidad será muy larga. – El respondió percatándose que se formaba una apenas notable sonrisa sobre sus labios. -Mi empresa se dedica a la construcción de inmuebles y planeo extenderme por los Estados Unidos comenzando aquí. – Caroline asintió comprendiendo, mientras lo observaba llevarse un bocado a su boca. Su mirada se quedó fija en el movimiento de sus labios, pensando en lo carnosos y sexys que eran. – Ya te he hablado de mi – murmuro sacándola de sus pensamientos – Es tu turno, cariño.

—Bueno, soy hija única. – Comenzó a decir ella – No tengo hermanos, pero crecí con mis dos primas. Mis padres se hicieron cargo de ellas, cuando sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento.

—Está bien, es fue hace mucho tiempo. –Hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Obtuve una beca para estudiar en _The_ _New York School of Interior Design_. Y estuve viviendo allá por aproximadamente tres años – él la miraba muy atento escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste en Nueva York? Por lo que he escuchado es una de las mejores ciudades de los Estados Unidos- Ella se removió incomoda en su asiento.

—Por mi novio… No me gustaba la idea de estar lejos de él – Respondió sinceramente. La mandíbula de Klaus se tensó al escuchar lo último. Apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa trato de guardar la compostura. Pero no pudo evitar hacer la siguiente pregunta:

—Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con tu novio?

—Tres años- Ella respondió un tanto tímida. Él respiro hondo intentando sosegar esa extraña sensación que lo golpeó justo en el pecho, que era en realidad, muy molesta. Al parecer conquistarla sería más complicado de lo que pensó… Pero bueno no se rendiría sin si quiera intentarlo. La chica era hermosa, valía la pena intentarlo. Él se dedicó a obsérvala por un buen rato, examinando las delicadas facciones de su bello rostro. Sus carnosos labios rosados. Su precioso cabello rubio que cae en ondas por sus hombros. La chica es hermosa en toda extensión de la palabra. – ¿Que tanto me miras?

—Estoy admirando tu belleza, Caroline.– Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado – Eres muy hermosa.

—Gra- gracias

—Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… Eres una mujer muy agradable, cariño- Ella no respondió solo mantuvo su mirada fija en la de él. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos hasta que el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar.

—Discúlpame, tengo que contestar- Klaus asintió. Ella se levantó de la silla y se alejó unos cuantos metros- ¿Si? – Murmuro respondiendo la llamada. Se trataba de su prima Elena.

—Hey, Care. ¿Estas ocupada?

—No, Lena. ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó ella.

—Llamaba para invitarlos a cenar… a ti y Damon. Esta noche.

—Oh muchas gracias, por supuesto que iremos – Respondió aceptando la invitación de su prima.

—Estupendo, nos vemos en mi casa las 8 ¿está bien? – Klaus la observaba hablar por el teléfono, estaba de espaldas a él lo que le otorgaba una muy buena vista de su bonito trasero. Él estaba encantando admirándola deteniéndose en sus curvas. Ella se volteó e instantáneamente se percató de como él la miraba. Se pasó las manos por el cabello algo nerviosa.

—Claro, nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero – Se despidió acercándose a la mesa. El alcanzo a escuchar la última palabra que ella murmuro. Inmediatamente se imaginó que con la persona que ella estaba hablando era con novio. Se removió molesto en la silla. En cuanto ella tomo su asiento de nuevo frente a él. Noto que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado. Como si algo lo hubiera enfadado. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto.

-Nada, creo que es hora de irnos. – Sin más le hizo una seña al mesero pidiendo la cuenta. Unos minutos después de pagar caminaban juntos al auto. El abrió la puerta para ella y una vez que ella estuvo dentro rodeo el auto subiendo a su asiento. Arranco incorporándose a la avenida para regresar al edificio.

En todo el camino él no la miro, ni tampoco trato de hacerle platica. Lo cual la desconcertó. Él estaba muy hablador y agradable en el restaurant. ¿Qué podría a ver pasado para que su humor cambiase tan rápido?. Mientras observaba por la ventana recuerdo que él ha mencionado querer ser su amigo y ella no le había respondido nada. Pero que era tonta, tal vez eso fue lo que le molesto. Él se había comportado tan bien con ella, muy caballeroso, simpático y hasta algo coqueto. Pero fue muy agradable pasar el rato con él. Tuvo que admitir que la pasó demasiado bien en su compañía.

Al llegar al edificio el aparco su auto en el lugar que le correspondía. Caroline abrió la puerta para bajar. Al poner un pie en el exterior, no se fijó bien en donde piso, sin poder sostenerse, termino trastabillando justo al salir del vehículo. Klaus la tomo por la cintura sosteniéndola firmemente. Ella lentamente levanto la vista encontrándose con la suya a solo unos cuantos centímetros. Una corriente eléctrica golpeo los cuerpos de ambos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante permitiéndoles que disfrutaran de dicha sensación. El rechinido de unas llantas entrando al estacionamiento trajo a Caroline de vuelta a la realidad. Pero las manos no aflojaron su agarre sobre ella.

—¿Estas bien? –Pregunto él.

—S- Si, gra- gracias- Balbuceó parpadeando varias veces por su cercanía - ¿Puedes soltarme?

—Lo siento. – Él se apartó a regañadientes, irritado por la falta de ella bajo sus manos. El incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Caroline miraba sus manos evitando contacto visual –Tengo que regresar a trabajar. Gracias por aceptar almorzar conmigo, Caroline.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme – Respondió ella.

—Supongo que nos vemos después….

—Supongo – murmuró ella viéndolo rodear su auto para irse. —Klaus… – Lo llamo ella. Él se volvió – Acerca de lo que dijiste en el restaurante…. – hizo una pausa acomodando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo y prosiguió – Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos- Él alzo sus cejas algo impresionado por sus palabras.

—Me alegra oír eso, amor – Ella soltó un suspiro, y le sonrió abiertamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Amigos, entonces?

—Amigos – Respondió.

(…)

Damon junto con Caroline llegaron a casa de su hermano, para la cena a la que fueron invitados. Su cuñada los recibió con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro. Abrazo a su prima y después a su cuñado. Los condujo hasta la bonita sala de estar. Era un espacio abierto, con muebles de tela gris clara y algunos cojines azules. Perfectamente acomodados alrededor de una mesa de centro de cristal con un precioso arreglo de flores, y bajo todo aquello, losas que combinaban con la decoración. Ventanales cubrían las paredes, que dejaban ver el frondoso exterior y el aire libre agradable. Stefan apareció unos segundos después, saludo a la novia de su hermano, estrecho su mano con la de su hermano mayor y tomo asiento junto a su esposa.

La conversación fluyo entre los cuatro, hablaban de todo un poco, incluso bromearon unos con otros. Después de un rato la señora del servicio apareció en el umbral de la habitación avisando que la cena estaba lista. Las parejas hicieron su camino hasta el comedor, la vajilla carísima de porcelana estaba puesta ya sobre la mesa. Stefan corrió la silla para su esposa y tomo asiento sobre la cabecera del comedor. Damon como todo un caballero también corrió la silla para su novia y después se sentó junto a ella posando una de sus manos sobre su muslo. El personal del servicio entro para servir la cena, que consta de Lomo de cerdo a la ciruela acompañado con tallarines a la crema y ensalada de hojas verdes con perlas de queso. Luego se retiraron deseando buen provecho con amabilidad.

Caroline se dedicó a comer saboreando las delicias en su plato, mientras Stefan, su esposa y Damon parlotean sobre el sexo del bebé. Ella roda los ojos escuchando a las demás personas en la habitación. Stefan observaba divertido a su esposa y su hermano discutir por el hecho de que ella quería una niña y Damon estaba aferrado a que sería un mini Stefan. Su mirada se posó en Caroline soltando una risita al verla comer tan apresurada.

—Vaya, alguien sí que tenía hambre… - Todos los ojos se posaron en ella. Se encogió de hombros y sonrío tímidamente.

—Lo siento, no he comido nada desde el mediodía. Estuve supervisando el trabajo del nuevo apartamento que comenzare a remodelar.

—No me gusta para nada eso, nena. Debes de hacer tus tiempos para comer, no todo es trabajo.

—Mira quien habla – comento Elena burlona. Refiriéndose al hecho de que él y por supuesto su marido se la viven sumergidos en la empresa. Damon fingió no escucharla y su mirada se clavó en su novia quien estaba llevándose un fideo a la boca. Hizo una nota mental de ordenarle a Marcel que se encargara de que ella coma a sus horas y como es debido. Volvió su atención a su plato y continúo comiendo.

Platicaron por una hora más mientras degustaron del rico mousse de chocolate blanco con cajeta que Elena preparo. La castaña admitió haberlo preparado por los antojos del embarazo. Stefan rio mientras observaba a su esposa empezar con su segundo tazón de postre.

Caroline y Damon, se retiraron de la casa aproximadamente como a las once y media de la noche. Esta vez ambos pasarían la noche en el apartamento de ella. Luego de despojarse de sus ropas se acomodaron bajo las sabanas de la cama matrimonial. Damon envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su novia atrayéndola contra su bien formado pecho. La mano de Caroline acaricio los pectorales de su novio en movimientos circulares con su dedo índice.

—¿Sabes algo? – Inquirió Damon acariciando su espalda sobre la tela de su transparente camisón azul cielo.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría que viviéramos juntos – Soltó de repente. La primera reacción de Caroline fue tensarse y sus caricias pararon. Él se incorporó en la cama tomando una posición sentada sobre la cama – Es decir, la mayoría de las noches las pasamos juntos. Ya sea en tu apartamento o en el mío. Y he pensado que tal vez sería buena idea mudarnos juntos – Caroline alzó la mirada encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos azules – Pero entiendo si todavía no estas lista, nena. – Mencionó con un poco de decepción en su voz .El volvió acostarse y nuevamente la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella no respondió, porque ella no estaba muy segura que podría responder. Abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero la cerro de nuevo porque ninguna palabra salió de ella. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Se sintió mal, por no haberle respondido nada, el era su novio, el hombre que amaba y estaba dudando de ir a vivirse con él. Vaya que si era una tonta, obviamente era una proposición que no podía rechazar. Era vivir junto a este gran hombre que la amaba con locura.

—Si quiero – susurró levantando su cara justo a unos cuantos centímetros de la de su novio – Quiero vivir contigo, es lo que más deseo bebé.

—¿E-estás segura? – Preguntó con un destello de emoción en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy – Sin más, él tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos y junto sus labios en un dulce pero apasionado beso.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace esto, nena. – Ella le sonrió para luego volver a besarlo - ¿Dónde te gustaría que viviéramos? ¿Tu apartamento, el mío? O… Podríamos buscar alguno a tu gusto.

—¿Qué tal el tuyo? – Él lo pensó por un momento – Es más grande que este… y sobre todo no quiero que gastes tu dinero, si ya tenemos dos lugares para escoger.

—Nena, sabes que el dinero no es problema. Yo solo quiero que sea un lugar a tu gusto, que se sienta como nuestro hogar.

—Me siento así en tu apartamento. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué? – Pregunto él.

—Porque huele a ti. Y de cierta manera tu olor me hace sentir así, en casa. Tú eres mi hogar – El corazón de Damon comenzó a latir desbocadamente casi sintió que se salía de su pecho.

—¿Qué habré hecho bien para merecerte, Caroline Forbes? – Susurro él cerca de sus labios. Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo beso suave y con fervor.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, Damon. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte, hombre? – Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios y envolvió su mano en su rubio pelo atrayendo sus labios a los suyos. – Te amo – susurro ella con sinceridad.

—Yo más, Caroline. Yo más – Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca fingiendo molestia- ¿Te parece si empezamos con la mudanza después de la fiesta de mis padres?

—Perfecto. Así tengo tiempo para organizar todo.

—Sí, mi bella capitana– Ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras volvían acostarse abrazados.

Los siguientes días pasaron llenos de trabajado para todos. Los Salvatore con los Mikaelson trabajando en la empresa. Y Caroline por supuesto con la remodelación del apartamento de Klaus. Pero a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía, el guapo ingles no pudo evitar darse unas cuantas escapadas para encontrarse con ella. En aquellos pequeños ratos que pasaron juntos llegaron a conocerse un poco más.

El viernes al mediodía, después de dejar a Kol quejándose sobre la carga de trabajo que le había encargado salió en dirección a su apartamento, moría de ganas por volver a verla, de platicar con ella, de conocerla más. Porque cada día que pasaba ella se volvía más fascinante para él. En su camino al edificio se le ocurrió que tal vez sería una buena idea llevar algo para poder almorzar con ella. Aparco el auto afuera de una cafetería, pero antes de salir se detuvo a pensar que rayos estaba haciendo. Él nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo como eso por una mujer. Esta conquista con fines de llevarse a la cama a la bella Caroline, ¿se estaba convirtiendo el algo más?. No, por supuesto que no. Solo lo estaba haciendo para ganar más puntos con ella. Y que su plan tuviera más rápido el resultado que tanto deseaba. Pero, sin pensárselo mucho, sólo con la idea de que era un paso más en su plan directo al objetivo, se decidió por llevarle algo de comer como sólo dos... amigos.

Klaus salió del ascensor tomando su camino hasta su apartamento que estaba siendo remodelado. Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro buscando con la mirada a cierta rubia. Logro divisarla del otro lado del lugar hablando con unos de los trabajadores que se estaba dedicando a pintar el área de la cocina. La escaneo de arriba abajo admirando sus curvas bien pronunciadas por su elegante atuendo que constaba de una blusa que cubría hasta su cintura, manga larga y de cuello ovalado, en el mismo tono vino tinto de la falda de tubo a juego que llegaba justo por encima de sus rodillas, con un bolso de mano negro y tacones de aguja beige. Lucia espectacular, como siempre. La mujer derrochaba elegancia, cosa que lo volvía loco. Era muy difícil encontrar mujeres así en la actualidad. Sin duda, era una mujer especial. Se giró al sentir la intensa mirada sobre ella. Lo vio ahí, parado sobre el lumbral del apartamento. Se percató de la forma en que él la estaba mirando y rápidamente se ruborizo. Él tenía ese efecto en ella, y aumentó cuando comenzaron a llevarse más. Lo observó caminar hasta ella con la bolsa de comida en su mano derecha.

—Hola, amor – Dijo él actuando muy natural.

—Hola, Klaus. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno, he pensado en venir a ver cómo iban – Mencionó señalando el área de la cocina que recién comenzaban a pintar – Y… me he tomado el atrevimiento de traer algo para almorzar... – Caroline abrió los ojos con asombro – Juntos

—Oh… – Exclamó al escuchar la última palabra – Gracias.

—He traído tortitas italianas – Le hizo saber mientras acomodaba la bolsa sobre la isla de la cocina – Espero te gusten, son mis favoritas.

—De hecho, son mis favoritas también. – Klaus le sonrío complacido. – Me encanta la comida italiana.

—Entonces comamos, cariño. – Caroline tomo asiento a su lado en uno de los viejos banquillos de acero inoxidable que aún permanecían en el apartamento. Comenzaron a comer mirándose el uno al otro. Ella se percató que él había venido todos los días de la semana. Y se preguntó si lo hacía porque verdaderamente viniera a ver cómo iba el trabajo. No es que su presencia le molestara en absoluto, le gustaba compartir tiempo con él. Conocerlo más, al fin y al cabo habían acordado ser amigos. Pero era extraño para ella, ya que ninguno de sus demás clientes había hecho algo como eso antes.

—¿Y qué tal tu mañana? – Preguntó ella.

—Ajetreada, llena de trabajo… ¿Y la tuya, amor?

—Algo parecido. – Ella mordió una de sus tortitas con nerviosismo puesto que él la observaba fijamente. Tomó un sorbo de su café clavando su mirada en los trabajadores. Klaus siguió observándola.

—¿Tienes planes para esta semana? – Habló él acabando con el incómodo silencio.

—No, aun no. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco – Respondió el. De nuevo el incómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos. El celular de Klaus comenzó a sonar. Había recibido un mensaje.

 _"¿Dónde coños estás? Necesito revisar unos documentos contigo."_

 _Damon Salvatore_

 _08/04/2015 12:15 pm_

Tecleo rápidamente una respuesta y la envió.

 _"Llego en 20 minutos"_

 _Klaus Mikaelson_

 _08/04/2015 12:17 pm_

—Tengo que regresar al trabajo – Murmuro levantándose del banquillo – Te veo luego, amor – Besó la mejilla de Caroline y salió del apartamento después de que ella musitara un apenas audible "Hasta luego" . El calor de sus labios permaneció en su mejilla por un buen rato. Ella soltó un ligero suspiro y continúo comiendo.

Damon estaba sentado sobre la silla ejecutiva en la oficina de Klaus esperando por él. Stefan junto con Kol habían salido para revisar uno de los terrenos que les interesaba para comenzar con la construcción de los inmuebles. Su amigo no tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta algo agitado.

—¿Que te ocurre, acabas de follar o qué? – Pregunto burlón

—Ya quisiera… - Refunfuñó recordando el hecho que tenía aproximadamente tres semanas sin buen sexo - ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

—Para que revises esto – Damon tiró los papeles sobre la mesa. Eran los documentos del pedido de materiales que se abastecerían para la construcción. Klaus tomó asiento frente a él capturando los papeles entre sus manos.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Salió con Stefan, a revisar un terreno. ¿Dónde estabas tú? – Klaus fingió no haberlo escuchado y mantuvo su vista sobre los papeles. – Es la cuarta vez que desapareces en la semana, sin decir a donde y cuando le pregunto a Kol tampoco sabe de tu paradero.

—Tengo asuntos que atender – Respondió no pudiendo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Esos asuntos implican a una chica, ¿cierto?

—Me conoces tan bien, compañero. – Damon sonrió con aquella sonrisa matadora que lo caracterizaba.

—Usen protección – Aconseja burlón mientras se levantaba de la silla abrochando los botones de su saco de lino color azul marino antes hacer su camino hasta la puerta– Regreso luego, tengo que llamar a mi novia.

—Mandilón – Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—Lo acepto – Respondió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.


	7. Unexpected Night

CAPITULO VI. Unexpected Night

Caroline entró al pequeño pero elegante restaurante ubicado en el centro de chicago. Se encontraría ahí para almorzar con sus primas, su madre y la madre de su novio. En cuanto estuvo dentro del lugar visualizó a las cuatro mujeres. Se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas con una sofisticada decoración y unas preciosas flores en el centro. Todas ella sacudieron su mano para ella en un saludo. Caroline sonrió y caminó hasta ellas.

—Caroline, hija que bueno que ya estás aquí – Murmuró su madre levantándose para saludarla. Caroline besó su mejilla y le dio un corto pero cariñoso abrazo. Después realizó la misma acción para saludar a la madre de su novio, y a sus primas. Elena y Katherine.

—Kath, es un milagro. Tenía mucho que no te veía

—Lo siento, primita. He estado muy ocupada – Respondió con una sonrisa muy propia de ella. - ¿Cómo están tú y tu príncipe encantador?

—Muy bien gracias. ¿Y tú cómo has estado? Te he extrañado mujer, antes me frecuentabas

—El trabajo me absorbe – Katherine era psicóloga, tenía su propio consultorio en una buena zona de la ciudad. Caroline asintió comprendiéndola. Ella pasaba muchas veces por lo mismo, su trabajo la absorbía. – Pero vayamos a tomar una copa juntas esta semana, ¿qué te parece?

—Suena genial

Las mujeres comenzaron a ponerse al corriente sobre lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas el poco tiempo que no se habían visto. Elena, por su parte estuvo feliz de mostrarles algunas imágenes de como quería decorar el cuarto del bebé. Tenía muchas opciones para niña tanto como para niño. Las futuras abuelas estaban encantadas, irradiaban felicidad. Caroline por supuesto se proclamó como la decoradora oficial de su sobrino o sobrina. Siguieron platicando, de vez en cuando reían haciendo que los demás clientes voltearan a verlas. Las cinco mujeres eran una bomba juntas, era más que obvio que disfrutaban de la compañía de cada una. Más que nada porque eran una familia.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, la madre de Damon comenzó a hablar sobre la próxima festividad. La fiesta de aniversario de ella y su marido de este fin de semana. Faltaban exactamente cinco días y gracias a Caroline tenía casi todo cubierto. Lo único que faltaba eran los vestidos. Así que decidieron acudir juntas a la elegante tienda donde siempre compraban. Mientras Katherine y Elena contaban aquel gracioso malentendido que había ocurrido con un chico llamado Kol, quien las había confundido y eso casi causo un colapso en Stefan, Caroline estaba concentrada en otra cosa, así que no prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Un mensaje había llegado a su celular y ella lo estaba releyendo por tercera vez, sin percatarse que una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro..

"Hey amor, ¿Dónde estás? He venido al departamento y no te encuentro por ningún lado ¿A caso, se tomó el día libre Señorita Forbes?"

Klaus Mikaelson

11/04/2015 12:20 PM

Una vez que formuló una respuesta procedió a devolverle el texto.

"En un desayuno familiar. Yo no me tomo días libres entre semana, soy una mujer responsable Señor Mikaelson"

Caroline Forbes

11/04/2015 12:24 PM

Siguió sonriendo contra la pantalla de su teléfono hasta que escucho un carraspeo. Esa había sido Katherine.

—¿Por qué le sonríes como tonta al teléfono? – Todas las miradas de la mesa se posaron en ella, causando que se pusiera nerviosa. – Oh ya se, seguro te mensajeas con tu príncipe encantador – Katherine dijo rodeando los ojos. Las demás mujeres en la mesa solo rieron, y Caroline se unió poco después.

—Por cierto Caroline, Damon me ha dicho que aceptaste su propuesta de mudarse juntos. Estoy tan contenta por ustedes dos. Este es el primer paso y después de eso espero la boda, ¿verdad Liz?

—Oh por supuesto, nada me encantaría más que ambos se casaran.

—¿Es cierto, Care? ¿Van a mudarse juntos? – Preguntó Elena.

—Sí, viviremos juntos – contestó guardando su celular mientras sonreía.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!

—Gracias – Murmuró Caroline con una media sonrisa. No es que no estuviera completamente feliz por la idea de mudarse con su novio, de verdad quería vivir con él y mucho. Pero a veces se sentía algo presionada sobre su relación por ambas familias. Supuso que Damon también se sentía así a veces, pero bueno ambos podrían lidiar con eso. Su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo.

"Siento haber interrumpido tu almuerzo familiar. Tal vez vuelva más tarde."

Klaus Mikaelson

11/04/2015 12:40 PM

Al leerlo Caroline pudo notar la respuesta diferente, como si él estuviera algo distanciado. Esta vez no hubo esas palabras algo coquetas que solía usar. El hecho le extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia.

"Está bien, yo pasare a supervisar por la tarde"

Caroline Forbes

11/04/2015 12:43 PM

(…)

Ya por la tarde tal como lo había dicho Caroline pasó a supervisar el trabajo en el apartamento de Klaus, los chicos habían terminado de pintar ya la cocina y gran parte de la sala. Todo andaba perfecto. Hizo algunas anotaciones sobre pequeñas ideas que vinieron a su mente y después de despedirse de los trabajadores se retiró.

En cuanto el elevador se abrió, Klaus apareció detrás de este. El no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, se deleitó admirándola. Era difícil no pensarlo pero cada vez que la veía lucia más hermosa aun. La rubia tenía estilo, sus atuendos siempre lograban impactarlo y este no fue la excepción. El traje de la chica era una falda de cintura estampada con rayas amarillas y negras, de puntos también, sobre una blusa gris de cuello ovalado y mallas negras bajo botines color crema, y por sobretodo el atuendo una chaqueta gris con algunos detalles en negro. Lucia como una preciosa modelo, mejor dicho más preciosa que esas mujeres insufribles.

Ella tampoco pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al hombre frente a ella. Se veía muy guapo, aun mas con esos bonitos hoyuelos que se formaban en la comisura de sus labios. El traje de vestir de él, era uno típico en negro con una camiseta de lino azul y corbata gris oscura. Se veía muy elegante y sin duda todo un empresario.

—Caroline – Pronunció su nombre con ese acento tan caliente que poseía. Salió del elevador parándose justo frente a ella a unos cuantos metros.

—Klaus.

—Por lo que veo ya te ibas ¿no, amor?

—Si – respondió ella sin dejar de observarlo. Dios casi podía jurar que estaba babeando por el hombre. – Ya he supervisado todo y vamos perfectamente. Pero si quieres darle un vistazo al avance, los chicos siguen ahí.

—No es necesario, confió en ti – Respondió.

—Bien, entonces me retiro. – Pulsó el botón del ascensor.

—Caroline – Susurró, ella se volvió a mirarlo – Yo… Yo quería saber si me acompañabas para la cena? – Ella se quedó boquiabierta. Abrió los labios para responder pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Contestó enseguida sin fijarse de quien se trataba.

—¿Nena? – Escuchó del otro lado de la línea, era su novio, su cuerpo se tensó y evito rápidamente la mirada de Klaus.

—Hola – logró decir tragándose un nudo en su garganta.

—Quería avisarte que estaré trabajando por un buen rato más con Stefan, tenemos un asunto importante que atender. ¿Me esperas en mi apartamento o prefieres irte a dormir esta noche al tuyo?

—Yo… te espero en el tuyo – Contestó.

—Está bien, nena. Te veo más tarde, cuídate mucho.

—Tú también, saludos a Stef. – Cortó la llamada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Klaus observándola fijamente. Se quedaron así un momento, mirándose el uno al otro. Se perdieron por un largo instante mientras cierta tensión sexual se hacía presente a su alrededor. Y bien era cierto que esta no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, ambos la habían sentido ya antes, solo que no se habían percatado. El timbrado del ascensor los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, rompiendo esa burbuja personal. Caroline se encogió de hombros, pero el solo sonrió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices amor? ¿Cenamos juntos? – Pregunto él. Ella dudo, ¿cenar con un hombre guapo que no era su novio?. Se debatió un momento, recordó que Damon había dicho que no llegaría temprano esta noche, así que si no aceptaba cenar con Klaus, lo haría sola y no le agradaba mucho la idea. Aparte era una cena de amigos, porque eso era lo que él era para ella, su nuevo amigo. Un amigo del que su novio no tenía ni idea.

—Yo no lo sé, Klaus. He venido con mi chofer y tengo que volver a casa.

—Puedes decirle que nos siga hasta el restaurant que por supuesto tú elijas. Vamos, amor. Es solo una cena. No quiero cenar solo esta noche, me encantaría hacerlo acompañado por ti. – Caroline se sonrojo un poco, él siempre tenía las palabras exactas para decir y convencerla.

—Está bien.

—Grandioso – Dijo Klaus haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar al ascensor. Sonrió victorioso a sus espaldas, ella estaba cediendo a el poco a poco. Tal vez más pronto de lo que pensaba ella estaría en su cama, gimiendo su nombre bajo su cuerpo. Dios solo la idea lo excitaba, la deseaba tanto. Nunca se había sentido así por una mujer, parecía un adolescente precoz. Esperaba que todas estas sensaciones raras que se formaban dentro de él desaparecieran una vez que consiguiera acostarse con ella.

Klaus abrió la puerta del restaurant que Caroline había elegido, llamado Henri. Ambos entraron juntos y pidieron una mesa. El mesero apareció enseguida, saludando y dándoles la bienvenida cortésmente. Lo primero que Klaus ordenó fue una botella del mejor vino tinto que tuvieran mientras aprovechaban para echarle un vistazo al menú. El chico lo trajo, sirvió sus copas y una vez con su orden se retiró inclinando la cabeza amablemente. Caroline miro nerviosa alrededor del lugar tratando de ignorar la mirada de él, que se encontraba fija en ella. Este hombre tenía un gran efecto en ella, la ponía muy nerviosa. Tenía que admitir que él, la atraía. Y como no, si el tipo era un adonis.

Se reprendió a si misma permitirse volver a pensar de esa manera sobre él. Se había encontrado a si misma pensando varias veces en él desde que lo conoció. Recordó la primera vez que aceptó una de sus invitaciones, cuando fueron almorzar juntos disque para hablar sobre los tonos de la pintura, él la reto a conocerlo, y no se arrepentía de haber aceptado, lo conocía un poco más ahora y sinceramente le caía de maravilla. Pero ella quería conocerlo aún más, tenía demasiado interés en él, más de lo que le gustaría. Recordar aquello, trajo aquellas palabras en las que no había pensado. "Es eso por eso que me gustas". Dios pero que tonta, era más que obvio. Porque no se había percatado antes. El gustaba de ella, diablos, pensó. Esto era un error, ella no debería haber aceptado sus invitaciones, ni siquiera su amistad. Pero no tenía ganas de retractarse, y bueno él sabía que ella tenía un novio. No creyó que tratara de intentar nada. Tal vez si, le gustaba, pero él dejo muy claro que quería ser su amigo. Y ¿Por qué no habrían de poder ser amigos?.

Caroline estaba segura que amaba a Damon con todo su corazón, nada podría cambiar eso. Mucho menos un hombre que apenas estaba conociendo, si le parecía guapo, muy guapo. Pero solo eso, muchos hombres le han parecido guapos antes. Pero eso nunca influyó en sus sentimientos por Damon.

—Quiero proponer un brindis – Dijo Klaus levantando su copa. – Por ti, por mí, por nosotros – Ese nosotros, obviamente para él tenía un significado diferente que para ella. Caroline sonrió chocando su copa con la de él.- Salud, amor.

—Salud, Klaus.

El mesero llegó con sus platillos, deseo buen provecho y desapareció entre las demás mesas del elegante restaurant. Caroline acomodó la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo y comenzó a probar de su comida. El costoso platillo consistía en salmón a la plancha, con pasta a la crema acompañado con verduras a la mantequilla.

Mientras ambos comían permanecieron en silencio. Ella estaba hambrienta así que mantuvo su concentración en su deliciosa cena, y él si estaba hambriento pero de cenar algo más, o mejor dicho alguien más. No podía quitar su vista de ella, esta mujer lo tenía fascinado a un nivel que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía raro, no se sentía el mismo cuando estaba con ella.

A pesar de que la conocía poco, ella sacaba otro lado de él. Un lado que no había ocupado nunca para tratar de llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Siempre iba directo a lo que quería, la cama. Si acaso les invitaba a tomar un trago, y solamente eso. Nunca se molestó en invitarlas a cenar, llevarles de almorzar o algo por el estilo. Pero bueno, tenía que admitir que Caroline no era como aquellas chicas, que solo querían acostarse con él por su dinero, pensando en que así lograrían retenerlo, tener algo más que sexo con él. Ella era especial.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el apartamento? – Preguntó Caroline.

—Se lo he comprado a un tío – Respondió el bebiendo de su copa – Se mudó a Alemania hace unos años con su familia.

—¿Toda tu familia vive fuera de los Estados Unidos?

—Si – Respondió el.

—O sea ¿Qué es tu primera vez en este país? – Klaus se removió incomodo, él había estado aquí hace un par de años. Pero recordarlo le causaba una opresión en el pecho, tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, que ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. O más bien, él se obligaba a no pensar en ello.

—No, ya he estado aquí antes – Contestó jugando su comida con el tenedor. Caroline lo notó raro ¿Había ella dicho algo malo? - No es nada interesante, pero prefiero centrarme en algo mejor, ¿qué tal tu familia, Amor? ¿Todos son de aquí?

—Sí, mis abuelos son de un pueblo en Virginia llamado Mystic Falls. Nos mudamos a Chicago cuando tenía 4 años.

—¿Has salido alguna vez del país? – Pregunto. Ella asintió

—Pase unas vacaciones con mis primas en Canadá. Y visite a una de ellas en Rumania un verano.

Continuaron platicando un buen rato, conociéndose cada vez más. Pasaron una bonita y agradable velada entre risas y charlas, anécdotas sobre la vida de ambos o sus gustos por igual. Caroline observo la hora en su celular asombrada, había pasado dos horas aquí sentada disfrutando de la compañía de Klaus y ni siquiera se había percatado. A pesar de que en el fondo tenía presente que Damon llegaría pronto, una parte de ella exclamaba permanecer junto a Klaus sin importar las consecuencias de ello. Pero su parte racional reacciono y entendió que era mejor retirarse ya.

—Es tarde, tengo que irme – En su pecho se formó cierta incomodidad ante el anuncio de su partida, pero no le quedo más que aceptar que ella tenía que irse. El pidió la cuenta haciéndole una seña con la mano al mesero. Una vez que pagó, ambos salieron juntos, hombro a hombro, del restaurant.

—Gracias por acompañarme, amor. Eres una maravillosa compañía.

—No, es nada me encanto acompañarte. – Klaus le sonrió. —Gracias por la cena. La pase muy bien. – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosado que apenas se notaba por la oscuridad de la noche. – Adiós, Klaus.

Se giró para caminar hacia su auto donde Marcel esperaba ya con la puerta entreabierta. Pero algo en él, se sentía como si esta no era la forma en que quería despedirse de ella. Entonces actuó sin pensarlo, por impulso y tomó su mano causando que ella se volviera quedando justo frente a frente. Los ojos de ella se abrieron asombrados. Y sin más, el depositó un beso en su mejilla. Un choque electrizante sacudió todo su cuerpo, al sentir la calidez de sus labios contra su mejilla, sintió como todo en su cuerpo se revolvía, dejándola incapaz de moverse, o pronunciar algo coherente.

—Buenas noches, Caroline – Dijo el antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta su auto. Ella se quedó ahí petrificada con el corazón acelerado, viendo como el desaparecía de su vista en su auto deportivo.

Una vez que llegó al apartamento de su novio y en el cual pronto ella también viviría definitivamente, su mente aun vagaba en aquel acto tan repentino de Klaus. Se recostó sobre el cómodo colchón cubierto con las suaves sabanas negras de satén. Se llevó la mano derecha hasta su mejilla donde podía jurar aun sentía los carnosos labios del británico. Soltó un suspiro colocando la cara contra la almohada tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Entonces el familiar y delicioso olor la golpeo. El aroma de su novio se encontraba impregnado en aquella almohada, y la culpabilidad arrasó en su mente. ¿Qué hacia ella pensando en aquel guapo inglés? Cuando lo único que debía de ocupar su mente era su magnífico novio, el cual recordó no tardaría mucho en llegar. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces y finalmente con Klaus fuera de ella, se levantó hacia el amplio closet para buscar algo de ropa para dormir.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Damon cruzó el lumbral con el maletín de trabajo en su mano derecha, para después dejarlo sobre la mesita a un costado. Su mirada vagó por todo el apartamento en busca de su novia. Deseaba poder encontrarla aun despierta, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, abrazarla y con suerte hacer el amor con ella. Si, lo habían hecho esta mañana antes de despedirse, pero él nunca tendría suficiente de ella. El la deseaba a cada hora del día, incluso aunque ella no estuviera presente, lo tenía vuelto loco.

Escuchó un ruido en la cocina, y se asomó enseguida para averiguar de quien se trataba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rosto al percatarse de que novia estaba parada justo frente al refrigerador con una prenda algo sexy. Era un simple camisón cereza con escote en V discreto, con un pequeño lazo en medio y bordados alrededor, y una bata en el mismo tono un poco más larga y que fácilmente podía apartarse y el conjunto, no perdería su encanto.

Se quitó el saco dejándolo sobre el taburete de la cocina, se acercó sigiloso hasta ella. La vio cerrar la puerta del electrodoméstico. Y enseguida tomándola desprevenida la acorralo contra el frio acero inoxidable mientras sus manos la tomaban por las caderas. Caroline soltó un jadeo y la manzana que sostenía en su mano izquierda cayó al suelo.

—Me encanta encontrar una belleza como tu deambulando por mi casa. – Susurro Damon cerca de sus labios con picardía. Ella sonrió de la misma manera y no tardando ambos estamparos sus labios uniéndose en un beso lleno de deseo del uno por el otro. Caroline envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello enredando los dedos en su suave cabello negro. Ambos se deleitaban de sus exquisitos sabores mezclados. Las manos de Damon subieron hasta sus pechos, acunándolos, tocando la seda de su bata para dormir. Caroline tiro de su cabello ante la sensación. Movió a un lado los rizos rubios de su novia respirando cálidamente contra su cuello, su aroma a vainilla inundo sus fosas nasales excitándolo más. Sus labios se movieron sobre ella y sus dedos deshicieron el nudo de la bata causando que esta se deslizase por sus hombros. Sus dedos deseosos por el contacto de su piel, se sumergieron entre el camisón desde sus muslos hasta su vientre plano. El contacto la hizo temblar, un lento y delicioso estremecer. Se presionó contra él mientras su lengua se burlaba de su piel, sus labios moviéndose sobre su hombro. Se sentía tan duro sobre ella que hacía que se revolvieran sus entrañas.

—Damon – Jadeo

—¿Qué?

—Te deseo – Al decir esto las manos de ella viajaron hasta los botones de su camisa, pero la desesperación que sentía por tocarlo era demasiado fuerte, así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tiro de la camisa haciendo que todos los botones salieran disparados aterrizando en el suelo. El gruño de excitación, al solo percatarse de todo el deseo que ella sentía por él. La levanto en brazos llevándola hasta el mostrador de mármol que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Por inercia ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera llevando las manos hasta su pecho desnudo. Se inclinó hasta el besando su clavícula, su cuello y su pecho. Ya no podía resistirlo más, ella necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseaba con fervor. Nunca desearía nada tanto como a él. El volvió a unir sus labios besándola con fuerza, deslizando su lengua contra la de ella. Emitió un sonidito necesitado y ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un mejor ángulo, dándole exactamente lo que quería, estaban conectados. Damon deslizo los tirantes de la bata por sus hombros, sus redondos y perfectos pechos aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

—Eres hermosa, Caroline. Tan caliente. – Formo un camino hasta su cuello y luego a sus pechos. Sus labios se posaron sobre ellos, besando y chupando, sintiendo como su pezón se apretaba debajo de su lengua.

—Damon… - Caroline agarró su cabello y arqueo la espalda. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de ella. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados e intensos llenos de deseo. Verla de esa manera lo hizo quererla más. Ella era como fuego bajo su tacto, sensible y suave. Caroline bajo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón con la única intensión de liberar aquello por lo que aclamaba sentir.

Damon deslizó una de sus manos hasta el borde de sus bragas de encaje bajándolas para tocar el cálido centro de su cuerpo. Ella no podía pensar más, solo sentir. El roce de sus dedos sobre ella, todo era perfecto, exquisitamente perfecto.

—Joder —gimió acariciando sus pliegues – Te sientes tan bien, jodidamente bien. – Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Y enseguida el calor se precipito a través de cada parte de su cuerpo. La deliciosa sensación del bombeo la hizo perder la cabeza. La atravesaba una olea tras otra, fuertes y abrumadoras. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de moverse contra sus dedos. La liberación la alcanzo unos cuantos segundos después, su respiración ralentizó mientras sentía como salía de ella.

Lo vio chuparse los dedos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Lo besó, lo besó por lo que sintió como horas, pero nunca habría tiempo para suficiente para saborearlo por completo. Escuchó el apenas audible sonido de sus pantalones caer hasta sus pies. Caroline se apresuró a tomar el elástico de su bóxer de diseñador, pero él fue más rápido y en un movimiento y sin lastimarla la recostó sobre el mostrador. Subió también y una vez encima de ella, la penetró. Se presionó poco a poco dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos se encontraron entre sí. Se movieron juntos, perdiendo la noción, en ese momento solo existía la unión de sus cuerpos, ese ritmo perfecto. El saliendo y entrando, proporcionándole tanto placer.

Caroline lo rodeó con sus brazos, acercándolo más a ella. Rozándose uno con el otro. Las embestidas se intensificaron, el ritmo incremento. Damon hundió la cabeza entre su cuello mordisqueándolo mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, arañando su piel.

—Caroline…

—Damon…. – Gimieron sus nombres al tiempo que sus caderas chocaban entre sí, entonces todo exploto. Ambos se aproximaron a la cima de su encuentro. Los temblores de él la hicieron temblar, y los gemidos de ella lo hicieron gemir. Él se puso rígido, y sus brazos inmovilizaron el cuerpo de ella. Se estremecieron profundamente. Poco a poco dejaron de moverse y su respiración comenzó a calmarse. Los latidos de sus corazones eran frenéticos. – Te amo – Susurró ella llevando su mano hasta su rostro.

—Te amo, nena.

(…)

Dos días después de aquella osadía que Klaus aun no terminaba de entender cómo es que había sido capaz de actuar de esa manera, se encontraba camino hacia "Forbes Designs". No había visto a Caroline desde aquella noche, y ya no podía aguantar las ganas más. Así que se armó de valor y en lugar de regresar a la oficina después de pasar todo el día en una negociación de terrenos, fue directo a buscarla a ella.

Estacionó el auto y se dispuso a bajar las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. ¿Pero qué coños?, pensó. Parecía un maldito adolescente. Soltó un suspiro y cruzo por las puertas de cristal templado. Las risas de las chicas que se encontraban ahí cesaron en cuanto lo vieron.

—Buenas tardes – Saludó encaminándose hasta el mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, ¿tiene cita con la Señorita Forbes? – El dudo en responder. No había pensando en una excusa por la cual aparecerse ahí. Ni modo no le quedo más que mentir.

—Sí

—¿A nombre de?

—Klaus Mikaelson — La chica frunció el ceño y reviso la agenda, su nombre no aparecía agendado. — ¿Algún problema?

—No, por supuesto que no Señor Mikaelson – contestó la chica con una media sonrisa – Es solo que su nombre no aparece en la agenda. – El comenzó a ponerse nervioso – Tal vez la Señorita Forbes olvido avisarme.

—Tal vez – Susurró el – ¿Entonces no podrá recibirme?

—Bueno, no sabría decirle Señor Mikaelson. – Respondió haciendo una mueca – Lo que pasa es que la Señorita Forbes salió a atender un asunto personal. Pero no creo que tarde mucho en regresar, si gusta esperarla. – Lo pensó por un instante, no tenía nada por lo que volver a la empresa. Kol se estaba encargando de todo muy bien. Y si algo ocurriera él se lo comunicaría, así que no había prisa. Asintió a la chica en respuesta, ella amablemente le indico que tomara asiento en uno de los bonitos sillones de terciopelo.

Paso un buen rato, escuchando el teclear de la chica mientras trabajaba, lo cual lo volvía más loco de nervios. No podía entender porque se sentía así, porque tenía tanta necesidad de verla. Incluso quería tocarla, volver a rozar sus labios en su mejilla. ¡Diablos! El deseo por ella lo estaba matando, tenía que terminar con esa maldita agonía. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo haría para conseguir meterla en su cama, de una?. El parloteo de unas chicas lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad en cuanto escucho el nombre de Caroline ser pronunciado.

—Caroline, hizo la reservación en "Spybar" para las 10 de la noche. – Escuchó, se removió en el asiento. Y rápidamente se puso atento a la conversación. – Iremos para festejar el cumpleaños de Jenna.

—¿Enserio Caroline va acompañarnos?

—Sí, su novio salió de viaje de negocios. Así que será una noche de chicas. – Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de Klaus, ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta. Más suerte no podía tener. Un plan maquiavélico comenzó a formarse en su cabeza y sin más se levantó del sillón para salir del lugar.

—Señor Mikaelson – Escuchó la voz de la recepcionista detrás de el – ¿Ya no esperara a la señorita Forbes?

—No, tengo un asunto que atender.

—¿Quiere que le diga algo a la Señorita Forbes?.

—No, nada – Se giró para irse pero se volvió de repente. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador muy cerca de la chica, ella se tensó nerviosa. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Vi- Vicky – Balbuceó.

—Vicky, lindo nombre – Ella parpadeo varias veces – Buen Vicky ¿Podrías guardarme un secreto, amor? – La chica asintió anonada por la cercanía. – Por favor no le digas a la Señorita Forbes que estuve aquí, ¿está bien, Cariño?

—S- Si Se- Señor Mi-Mikaelson – Balbuceó de nuevo anonadada por aquel guapo hombre. Él le guiñó un ojo coqueto y retomo su camino a la salida con solo una cosa rondando su mente.


End file.
